The Long Lost Heiress
by 0o-ThisIsMe-o0
Summary: After Peyton picks up a certin blonde hitchhiker of the road, her whole life changes starting from being a lame loner to actually knowing more about herself and finding her real family... and probably, the love of her life. (AU) Leyton. Naley. Brulian
1. You don't know me, or do you?

_**Chapter One: **_

_You don't know me, or do you?_

Rolling her cart lazily down the hallway to what she'd like to call "her office", Peyton Sawyer thought of when she'd finally move on to her actual dream job. It's true she's working in one of the biggest music labels, but what does she actually do? Prepare coffee and deliver mail!

She is there within the building watching the creation of new music and the arising of new artists but she doesn't get to participate - honestly, most of the music they do nowadays are just absolute bullshit to her, it's not what real music should be- yet, she's full of ideas and has heard all of those bands that really delivers the message, touch a soul, yet, stay in the shadows, and when she propose the idea to her manager, he laughs and asks for his coffee.

Peyton's dreams were so close, yet, so far away.

Her day has been kind of going through a certain routine, she wakes up hoping that today is going to be the day it all changes allowing her naïve self to take over, and then go to work, get turned down and just do her usual tasks, during lunch break she determine that she is never going to spend another day in this fucked up place, but then after lunch she sees the woman who used to do her job two years ago going around with her newest signed up artist and remember how it just changed for her one of those days.

As for the weekends she either spend them at home or she hears about a new band, jump in her comet and drive away to get the pleasure of listening to them.

Peyton Sawyer is a loner.

And she has always been, at least for as long as she remembers.

Peyton was adopted when she was a baby and then when she was fifteen her mother died, her dad didn't take it very well, he tended to go away for his work so much more, well, they needed the extra money anyway, but the way Peyton saw it is that she wouldn't have minded cutting money down a little bit if it meant having him around more. Yet, she didn't blame him for it.

Ever since her fifteenth year, Peyton Sawyer learned to adapt with loneliness. She had a few friends here and there, but no best friend, a couple of boyfriends, but no one serious. Peyton was aware it was her own making though, she doesn't commit, because she believes in her heart that people always leave, either willingly or unwillingly, so, she chooses to protect herself by not getting so close with people.

And that's not just because of her mother's death and father's working schedule.

Peyton thanked God that the day is finally over, and so is the week, which meant she can ride her vehicle and drive the stress away until she reached her destination and treat herself with this new band she heard about, and a few drinks…

XxXx

She drove to her small apartment and quickly washed up and packed up some stuff for two days use in a shoulder bag and left to start her drive. She stopped at burger king to grab a bite to go and started driving again one hand on the wheel and the other holding her burger. She has already inserted a CD allowing The Cure to entertain her the whole time.

About forty five minutes of driving on the road, and another CD of The Cure was playing, the sun was quickly setting, and the road was nearly empty, she saw a guy standing at a distance with a bag on his shoulder and an extended arm with a thumb up for the coming cars to stop. She saw a couple of cars pass by without even slowing down.

The car in front of her stopped for him and they exchanged a few rushed words before the car drove away.

It was her turn to pass by him, and honestly she wasn't going to stop either, but he kinda went as far as throwing himself in front of her car forcing her to hit the brakes.

"Are you crazy?!" she screamed out.

The guy looked at her apologetically, and held his hands in front of his chest in defense, "Look, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that, but I really need a ride."

"Oh yeah? And why should I drive a crazy hitchhiker who jumps in front of cars on a freaking highway!" she said sarcastically adding an eye-roll towards the end.

"Hmm.. Judgmental." He muttered and Peyton narrowed her eyes at him, "Listen, let's just say that if you get me to Blue Lake you'd be saving people."

"You're heading to Blue Lake?"

"Yup. It's not that far, it's-"

"I know where it is." She cut him off with an attitude. And then silence fell upon them for a while, him just staring casually at her with hopeful blue eyes and she eyeing him skeptically.

"So…?" he broke the staring contest after about thirty seconds with a sly grin already expecting the answer.

She rolled her eyes, "Ugh, get in."

He didn't waste a second as he skipped to the passenger seat and hoped in the car in one swift move.

"Just to be clear, you don't touch the stereo and you don't touch my CDs."

"Fine!" he shrugged casually as Peyton started driving again in silence.

He just sat there seemingly relaxed with his bag on resting on his lap and his arms extended one on the top of the seat and the other alongside his door allowing the soft wind to relax him as he took deep breaths in relaxation.

Peyton was aware of his actions and when she realized he's not paying attention to her, she took in his appearance. He was tall and his body was well-built. Even though he was wearing a button up long-sleeved shirt, she could already know he has strong arms and a matching strong chest, he had the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and there was a big expensive watch hanging around his wrist, the guy must be rich! Or a criminal for all he knows!

As for his features, he had sandy blonde messy hair, and deep narrow blue eyes, his nose was taking a sharp angel if you look at it from the side, it made Peyton wanna laugh. His lips though, were just… nice. At least, that's what she told herself. But, she admitted that the man was definitely good-looking… in the _hot_ kinda way.

"That's me inside your head!" He said as her heart skipped a beat, what?! Is he a freaking mind-reader?!

"Huh?"

"I couldn't help but notice. Your shirt. NOFX. Nice."

"Oh…" was all she managed to say. She mentally laughed at her own stupidity. Of course he meant the shirt.

"It's a nice ride, you've got by the way." He said patting the metal door under his right hand.

"Yup. It is." She replied shortly.

Another period of silence passed by until he broke it once again, "So, where you heading?"

"I thought we were going to Blue Lake." She smirked.

"Yeah, I am. But where are you actually going?"

She shrugged, "Just Blue Lake." She said extending her sentence.

He got the hint and stopped asking once again letting the conversation die and The Cure scream their hearts out, after a while he began humming along with the song and bit by bit his voice got louder and louder.

"Stop. Stop. STOP." Peyton yelled at him. When he stopped she snapped, "You have a _terrible_ voice."

"Hey! I'm not having much options here! Apparently, you're a no-talker and you don't even follow up with conversations either… and… and… you listen to _The Cure_!"

"What's wrong with The Cure?" she narrowed her arms.

"Nothing!"

"No, that was totally something! What's wrong with them?!" She was worked up, she wasn't just going to let that total stranger throw mean comments and get away with it. He's already ruined her peace bubble when he jumped in front of her car.

"They suck that's what wrong."

She gasped, "What?!"

"I can't believe somebody is actually listening to them!"

Peyton was lost for words for a second, "First of all, you don't know me! Second of all… _you don't know me_!"

"Jeez! I'm sorry… you asked."

Peyton just didn't reply and he didn't feel right saying anything else. She reached out and turned the volume up as he chuckled bitterly shaking his head and looked out the window. The night was kicking in and the darkness made it easier to ignore each other.

A while after when she calmed herself down, she started feeling guilty; the guy was trying to make a small conversation and she chose to take it the wrong way, maybe he was just being nice. In fact, he showed no sign in being a serial-killer so far, nor a bad guy, well, except for The Cure comment but she pushed him.

She's being an up-tight ass bitch and she needed to ease up a little and have fun… that's what her father always say whenever he sees her.

She sighed and turned down the volume a little, "So… um, are you a doctor?" she asked.

"What?" he frowned.

"Earlier you said that people will be saved if you got to Blue Lake quickly."

"Oh, no, I'm not." He replied shortly much like she did earlier.

"What do you do then?" she asked quietly.

"What are you doing?" he asked a little taken aback.

She huffed uneasily, "Attempting to start a conversation?"

"So, you're done being mean and bit-"

"Don't even say it."

He chuckled, "Fair enough."

"So…"

"Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"You're apologizing a lot, don't you think?" She said with little attitude.

"And she's back."

She relaxed and planted a smile on her lips, "Sorry. It's just, how can you _not_ listen to The Cure?"

"That's what you're mad about? I kinda insulted you, you know."

"Yeah, I got you back for this one. But, The Cure, come on, you were singing along."

"Yeah, you didn't leave me much of a choice. It was either that or talk to myself, and I guess you already think I'm crazy as it is."

"So, you just can't get your lips sealed."

Even in the dark, his smirk was all over the place, "No, those lips just work all the damn time."

She let out a loud laugh and shook her head at him. This time the conversation died peacefully.

He took a deep fresh breath, "Don't you ever feel like keep driving and not stopping. Like leave everything behind and just drive?" he asked.

She glanced at him to see his look and found he's serious, just stating his thoughts. She shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."

"Then why don't you do it?"

"Well, I just can't leave everything behind like that." She replied logically.

"Why not? You seem tense. I assume you don't like your job?"

"It's not-"

"Do you have anybody here then?"

"No, but you don't know-"

"Well, I think you just need a motivation."

"What the hell are you talking about?" He was being very calm as he talked that she just didn't know if she should freak out and question his mental state anyway.

"Think about it that way, you can quit your job over a phone call, you can start off somewhere new and even have your dream job. You can meet new people, or who knows reconnect with old friends or family, you can just start off with a new page and new adventure and a new life… probably better."

"Why do you assume it's better?"

"Well, that depends on you. But you should know what you hate about your current life and change that in your new one."

"Aha, and is that what you do?"

"No, but, I could."

Peyton shook her head unconvinced with the whole idea as they passed the 'Welcome to Blue Luke' sign.

"Where do you want me to drop you off?"

"By the hospital," he replied hurriedly, "But, what do you think?"

"About what?"

"The leaving idea!"

"I just think you owe to your life and yourself to try. Not just drop everything and run away."

"True. But, when you're in a state of misery I think you must have tried everything you could already, and then, it won't be called running away, it's called saving your life."

She thought for a while and frowned, "Actually, I think you're right…" she said absentmindedly. She just couldn't argue with this sentence.

"Great, let's do it then."

"What?" she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Let's keep driving."

She laughed loudly.

"I'm being serious."

"Okay, even if I'm gonna do this; I'm absolutely not doing it with a complete stranger!"

"We have the road to change that."

She laughed not taking his words serious, "Aha, and where do we head?"

"I don't know, North Carolina."

"Mhmmm, why?"

"I don't know. I'll need to be there anyway."

"Dude! You just said you need to be in Blue Lake and let me drive you all the way down here!"

"Yeah, and now, I will let you drive me down there too. To North Carolina."

"You want me to drive you all the way across the country, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Sure…"

"I'm being serious,"

"God! Serious about what, you fucking idiot?!"

"Jeez, calm your nerves, woman."

She rolled her eyes and chuckled as she came to a stop at a red light and the hospital was just across the road.

"Okay, you're here. Get out of my car."

He looked over at the hospital, then at her, "Alright, but, just so you know, one day, you are going to drive me across the country to North Carolina." He winked.

She rolled her eyes once more, "Well, I guess I was right all along, you're freaking crazy." She said as he smiled, "Now, go."

"Alright," he said and jumped out of the car just like he got in. Peyton sighed and watched as he crossed the street, and then looked ahead getting lost in her own thoughts.

"HEY!" she snapped out of it before even starting to think and looked his way as he stood across the street with his smirk, "Thanks for the ride, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer." He said and gave her a military wave before turning around and walking away leaving Peyton like a deer lost in the lights.

He just called her by her name!

Her full freaking name.

She once again jumped as the cars behind her started beeping and horning. She looked at the light and saw it was now green. She quickly moved and made up her mind as she took a U-turn to follow him.

But, by the time she was there, she couldn't find the so called stranger anywhere…

* * *

Hi, guys. I don't think anybody here know me, I used to write on Fanfic for the Hannah Montana category, so, I'm new to the OTH world. But, I'm already so soaked to back out. As you probably figured, this story is AU. It's going to be Leyton Naley and Brulian. Keith is definitely alive. This was just the start and I hope it wasn't boring. I have been away from writing for a while and my attempts to come back were lame, until this story came, it has been years since I sat and wrote a whole chapter at once, let alone a 2000+ word one. So, it's fair to say I'm pretty excited about this story and I hope you guys like it.

I hope you let me know what you think of it :)


	2. Scottsville, Crazyville

_**Chapter Two:**_

 _Scottsville, Crazyville._

Peyton was freaked out. She didn't know how to take what had happened. It's fair to say that she didn't even concentrate let alone hear the band that she drove all the way to Blue Lake to listen to. The whole thing was a blur to her as she thought about this blonde and the bomb her just threw on her head.

She was scared that's for sure. She spent the whole ride next to this stranger and he knew her all along. Had he meant to specifically get in her car? Well, he didn't throw himself in front of any other cars. Maybe she should have just driven over him?!

She scanned the town several times last night and she spent the morning lurking in the shadows around the hospital waiting for him to show up, she even went in to ask about him in case he lied about being a doctor, or even a male nurse.

Her afternoon also summed up as in her driving around the city some more time. And she had no luck.

She couldn't brush the feeling that maybe she's being watched. No matter how many times she checked and suddenly turned around or just ran trying to lose whoever imaginary character following her, she could never prove herself right.

And so, now, she's spending her night at a bar. She wasn't sure why she was there, or why she's even still in this town. But, maybe deep down, despite it being freaky, she was hoping to spot him again. She just wanted to know how he got to know her full name, he just didn't seem dangerous!

So, sitting behind the bar as the music blared pumping the whole place with energy, she ordered a vodka soda as she slowly scanned her surroundings, focusing specially on faces.

"If I were you, I wouldn't put so much hope." The guy next her said as he gulped down some shot.

"Excuse me?" she frowned.

"You're looking for someone." He stated as a matter-of-fact.

"Yeah, so…?"

"It's not a very good sign to be sitting at a bar looking for someone looking all anxious. It always means things are complicated, so, don't get your hopes up, he's probably not coming."

"Oh, yeah? And why are you so sure, it's a 'he'?" Peyton smirked as the guy froze.

"Just the vibe. You don't look like playing on the other team!"

She shrugged and didn't give him any answer as she sipped from her drink looking around once again.

"So, are you?" he asked again seeming unsure now.

"Remind me again why are you prying on my life?" she snapped.

"Technically, I'm prying on your sexual interests." He shrugged.

"Still none of your business."

"Not if I'm planning on flirting with you…"

His straight forward answer got her stunned for a second, but, she soon shrugged it off and motioned for the bartender to get her another drink planning on not answering him anymore.

"So, you're not from Blue Lake, huh?" he asked and she didn't bother to answer. "Ah, playing hard to get at the mention of flirting, huh?"

It seemed like he irritated her enough to get a glare and an eye-roll. "Will you leave me alone? I'm not the biggest fan to chatting with strangers!"

"At bars, strangers are your best choice. You look to someone you don't know to drunkenly vent to."

What's with strangers getting so deep with her lately?

"Do you know me?" She asked before she could stop herself.

He stared at her taking aback by the sudden change of attitude as she seemed ready to attack, "No…?" he said unsure where this is going.

Peyton just shrugged and went back to sipping her second drink. She looked at the guy to take in his appearance. She noticed that he had good built physique, brown short hair, fair white skin, light eyes that she couldn't make the color of in the dim lights. He was fairly handsome though.

"So, who's better looking?" he smirked as he noticed she was examining him.

"Huh?"

"Me or your mystery lover you're waiting on?"

She rolled her eyes, "He's not _my_ _lover_. In fact, I'm not sure if I wanna see him again." She muttered more to herself with a slight frown and ordered yet another drink.

"So, it _is_ a 'he'." He said amused, "He broke your heart or something?"

"No, he's just… creepy!"

"Did not expect that." He said but still looked amused, "So, you never answered me, who is better looking?"

Peyton gave him another look then smirked, "Him." She shrugged.

"Oh, come on, you're just saying this to push me away."

"No, I'm serious!" she laughed; it seemed like this guy was actually able to ease her tension, or maybe it was the alcohol, after all, alcohol managed to make her more friendly and an easy-talker, yet, she doesn't get drunk easily, "It's about his hair."

"Well, then, I'm glad he's not here."

She shrugged, "So, are _you_ from Blue Lake?" she asked his unanswered question.

"Nah." He shook his head, "But, cool fact, did you know it was formerly called Scottville?" he said with an excited grin.

Peyton looked at him weirdly, "Interesting."

"My last name is Scott."

"Oh, I see why, you're excited."

"Yeah, you'd be too, right?"

"No, I was thinking you probably had too much alcohol." She smirked.

"I was just thinking the same." A girl appeared resting her arm over his shoulder and looked at him in some sort of a victory smirk, "What about you, _Mr. Scott_?" she stated sarcastically in her raspy voice.

He rolled his eyes at her, "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you, _Scott_." She challenged, "Now, I think it's better if you go drink some water and get some fresh air."

He just looked at her making no intention of moving, "Chub, chub, go sober up." she said in rhythm as it sounded friendlier this time.

"Fine." He got up and turned to Peyton, "It was nice as it lasted." He said and gave the other girl one last look before leaving.

As Peyton saw the whole thing unfold before her, she got that weird vibe that it wasn't just a regular conversation. It sounded like those two actually had more unspoken words than the conversation actually held.

"I'm sorry, he's just… a heavy drinker. He gets all friendly and starts to not make sense after a few drinks." The girl said and took his now empty stool.

"It's okay. He was nice."

"Well, that's a new one for sure." The girl laughed. "You're Peyton, right?"

Peyton's eyes widened as she looked up at her frozen, what the hell? Is it happening again?

The girl quickly spoke, "I'm sorry. I was just by the hospital yesterday when that blonde guy called you over at the red light. I'm just good at remembering details."

Peyton relaxed a bit, but still looked at her skeptically, "Yeah, I'm. Do you know him?"

"No," she answered a little quickly, "Don't you?" the woman said looking confused.

Peyton shrugged and gave a humorless laugh.

"I guess I will take that as a no?" she asked seeming concerned.

"God, I'm just so stupid. How could I drive him all the way here and not ask for at least his name!" Peyton let out her frustration.

"Oh." She said and neither said anything else, "I'm Brooke, by the way." She said a little uncertain.

Peyton looked at her slightly scared face and gave a laugh easing up a bit, "And I'm Peyton Sawyer." She smiled but then it faded as frustration kicked in again, "But, you already know that thanks to Mr. Blondie Stranger."

"He might have saw your license or any sort of ID."

"Nope. Everything was secured in my bag."

"That must be creepy." She said actually looking like she feels bad for her.

"You have no idea!" Peyton answered and checked her watch, "Anyway, I think I should head back to my motel room." She said standing up as she looked one last time at the faces of people around the place,

"Already? The night is still young."

"Yeah, but, it's been a stressful day, tiredness is biting my ass."

Just then, Peyton saw that Scott guy entering the place with another drink in his hand and another girl trailing behind him trying to catch up with his pace. He stopped by the bar and addressed the bartender, "Hey, charge a full round to everybody here to Scott. Let them drink up to the blond idiot that this other blond over here find more attractive than me." He said loudly causing a round of cheer when they heard the free drinks part and caring less about the rest of the sentence.

"Oh, God." Brooke said looking apologetically at a stunned Peyton who only took the whole thing lightly and laughed it off.

"I totally get what you meant now."

Now, the other girl who was running after her reached them and looked rather embarrassed and shared a concerned look with Brooke.

"Hey, blondie, did he show up yet?" he said to Peyton a little bitterly, "I told you not to wait up!"

"Hey, honey, I think that's enough." The other girl said.

"God, people, quit telling me what to do! First Brooke, then Luke, and now you!"

"Okay, it's official, you need to go home." Brooke said clapping her hands together in obvious nervousness.

"Jeez, here she goes all bossy again. I kinda get why Luke broke up with her in the first place."

"Haley!" Brooke addressed the girl desperately asking for her help.

Haley quickly tugged on his arm and started talking to him as she dragged him away with struggle at first but he seemed so engrossed at their hushed conversation as he walked by her side and they walked away.

"Wow, he's really drunk." Peyton told Brooke as they left.

"Yeah, that's kinda his thing."

"What's his story anyway?" she asked showing her concern about his odd behavior.

"Nothing. He's just drunk!" Brooke shrugged.

"It definitely looked like there's a story here. First he went all wise on me, then flirty, then he left and came back angry? Is he okay, really?" she knew she was being nosy, but right now, she didn't care, she felt as if people had interfered and invaded her personal bubble in the last twenty-four hours more than it ever happened in her whole adult life, so, it felt right to do the same actually.

"Yes. You just saw his while drunk phases." Brooke said uncomfortably, "Oh, shoot. Sorry I've gotta go. I just forgot they're my ride. Better catch them. It was nice meeting you." Brooke babbled as she gathered her purse of the counter and made a quick escape.

Once again, Peyton was left confused as she looked at Brooke's back quickly pushing people around to get her way out of the place. Those people were definitely weird. And she was sure, this has nothing to do with her being not so social. She knew nice and she knew creepy nice and she knew weird. And she has seen them –including Blondie Stranger- shifting between weird and creepy nice.

A paranoid thought crept into her mind as she considered the idea of them being all connected somehow. Her heart skipped a beat of fear as the idea grew more onto her.

She shook her head getting rid of it; those people were probably just a group of friends and a troubled guy who just drank too much.

She only has to worry about Blondie Stranger.

She sighed choosing to settle for this. She doesn't need any more strangers that crept her. She is just over-thinking stuff. Even the guy from yesterday, he probably read her name on anything in her car. She doesn't have a clue what it could be, but, it just has to be anything.

Making peace with those thoughts, Peyton left the bar and took her was to the motel, it was only a couple of blocks away. When she got to her room, she quickly changed and threw her body on the bed. She didn't realize how tired and numb she has go until her back hit the sheets.

She was drifting to a deep sleep when another thought attacked her tired brain. That Scott guy literally said that they guy she was looking for was blonde, while she is hundred percent sure she only shared this piece of information with Brooke.

 _Crap!_

XxXx

Hitting the alarm with her eyes still closed, Peyton groaned not wanting to wake up. Even though she technically spent a whole day in bed sleeping, she just wasn't ready to get up to yet another boring day.

It was Monday. Meaning she would still have six copy-and-paste days until she spend the whole day in bed once again. She just didn't want to get up in order not to think about that freaky weekend.

After Peyton has realized that the Scott guy rambled about something he definitely didn't know from her, she stayed up most of the night thinking about it and connecting the dots. Her theory went back to them being all connected and she even was almost so sure that Blondie Stranger and Luke are the same person. Now, she doesn't have a theory of how they know her or why they're talking to her but she doesn't like going through the possible scenarios. The most pleasant one of them all ends up with her being locked up in a jail cell for life.

Having had enough of the so called _Scottville_ , she quickly got her shoulder bag and gathered her stuff and left by dawn cutting her weekend short as she initially planned on leaving Sunday night not early morning. Once she got home, she felt safer. At least she knew her small apartment and loved it. She was just was glad to leave all the craziness behind and be somewhere familiar.

Seeing how her head ached from thinking too much and lacking sleep, she locked the front door and headed to bed gladly drifting into sleep. Whenever she woke up, she just remembered the whole issue and so decide to sleep again, maybe she will be able to pretend it never happened then, and so, she ended up sleeping the whole day as she woke up in the middle of the night, had a snack, read a little and four hours later, slept again.

And now, she has to actually get up and go through every day's routine. Little did she know that the surprises are far from over…

As she got ready and left the apartment and before leaving the building when she checked her mail, other than the usual advertisements or bills, there was that faded yellow envelop that looked unfamiliar. And as she thought, it was a personal letter.

Eagerly, Peyton unfolded it not knowing what to expect, her eyes quickly met the neat handwriting as she reads,

 _Dear Miss Sawyer,_

 _I know this will sound out of the blue and very sudden for you, but the truth is I have been looking for you for a long time, for years actually. And when I found you, I hesitated a lot to reach out for you, but, knowing it is the right thing, here I am._

 _I'm glad to tell you that I'm an old family friend. Your real family. I know your biological mother, and I'm afraid to tell you that she passed away a few years back, but, she did want to meet you, and she was looking for you too, but unfortunately her time came before she finds you._

 _I know a lot about your family, and actually, I have something for you from your mother. If you are at all interested, you can contact me, my e-mail, my phone number and my address are written on the back of this letter._

 _I know this is sudden, and I'm sorry about that. But, I'd really like to know you and tell you about your family._

 _Best of Luck,_

 _Dan Scott_

Peyton's head started spinning as she collected yet other overwhelming information. She rested her back on the wall for support and tried think straight without her head exploding.

 _What's the fuck is going on?_

* * *

Hi guys, I'm so happy from the feedback I got on the first chapter, I'm glad you liked it and thank you all for letting me know what you think, it's what keeps me writing and it's what made me write yet another chapter so fast. That also didn't happen in years. I guess I'm just so excited about this story. Anyway, I know this chapter is still nothing and might be confusing, but, we are getting to the main plot soon. Probably next chapter or the one after, and we will meet Lucas again then. I hope this chapter leveled up to your expectations.

Let me know what you think :)


	3. Meeting with the Devil

_**Chapter Three**_

 _Meeting with the Devil_

Peyton looked hesitantly at the phone in her hands and pushed it back n forth between them as she thought deeply. She dialed the number about five times already but then hung up before it even rang quickly getting scared and backing away.

She knows she's adopted, and she used to wonder who're her real parents and if she could find them, but, she never really took a step towards it, seeing how she turned so unsocial and building walls around herself even for her closest people, right now only being her father.

And now all of a sudden she gets some letter from a total stranger claiming he knew her real family. She didn't think she'd be this worked up about this letter when she first read it, especially since the man mentioned her mother is already dead and said nothing about her father.

She had gone to work, but ended up leaving midday as she couldn't keep herself from thinking about it. As much as she hated to admit it, but she was curious, but she was _scared_.

She was scared because she didn't know what she would be getting herself into; she wasn't ready for a change. Her life was stable, _she had a routine_.

Figuring she wouldn't lose anything if she called and heard the guy out and then decide wither she believes him or not, she picked up the phone… but that was an hour ago.

Having had enough, she sighed and hit the numbers but a whole different pattern.

"Peyt," came the familiar voice from the other end sounding tired but happy she called.

"Hi, daddy." She said in a low voice.

She heard fumbling from the other end as suddenly the noises faded away after a door closed, "Are you okay?"

She was amazed at his ability to figure there was something with her from just those two words she spoke, she took in a deep breath and swallowed her tears that emerged due to the mixture of emotions she was feeling and shook her head, "No, I'm not."

"Hey, what's going on, sweet girl?"

"It's just… nothing seems right anymore, dad." That wasn't why she called him. She called to ask if he knew anything about that Dan guy, but, she just found out her sadness go farther than just this letter.

"It's all going to be fine, sweet girl, okay? Why don't you calm down and tell me what's going on?"

"Everything. I'm nowhere near purchasing my dream job. Hell, I don't even know if it is my dream job anymore. And I'm alone, daddy, I know it's by choice but that still doesn't mean I've made peace with it. And… and I think I'm getting paranoid over small things I just had a couple of –out-of-ordinary interactions this weekend and it managed it freak me out, and now this letter came and I don't know what to do anymore." She rambled while crying.

"Wait, wait, slow down. If you're not doing your dream job then quit and start over, that's totally fine, Peyt. And, we can work on the lonely part if you're willing. So, that's really simple it just feels big but in fact it's really easy to solve."

"It's not that easy." She whined, "What if I never figured out what I wanna do and then I'm stuck unemployed or something…"

"You won't. You just need to calm down and take some time off to figure it out. Take a vacation or go somewhere to relax and think about your life."

"I don't know, dad… it's scary."

"I know it is. But, you're not happy, Peyt. You haven't been for a while, it just took you a while to realize it, but, trust me, it's all going to be fine." He said, "Why don't you come stay with me for a while? You know when people wanna get deep they go to the shore, will I _live_ in the sea." He attempted to joke and sure enough it broke a smile on her face and eased her nerves a little.

"This might be a good idea."

"Well, that's a start."

"Promise me you'll think about it?"

"I promise…"

"So, interactions and a letter?"

"Don't worry about the so-called interactions they're _nothing_." She said wiping her tears and calming down a bit, she didn't want to worry him, if she told him he would probably freak out even more than her "I just got a letter from a man called Dan Scott, have you heard of him?" she started and he went silent for a while raking his memory for the name.

"No, I don't think so. Why? Who is he?"

Peyton took a deep breath and told him about the contents of the concerned letter.

For a while her father stayed quiet that Peyton had to check if he was still on the line, "Daddy?"

"I think you should contact him…"

"What?" she definitely wasn't expecting that answer.

"You deserve that Peyton, you deserve to know the truth. And, I know it doesn't feel like it but your biological mother deserves it too."

"But, I don't know, dad, what if it's not even true? What if he's mistaken?"

"Then you just need to be careful with your own feelings, sweet girl."

Peyton stayed silent, was it really that simple? She can just call him and bear in mind that it could be a false alarm? And everything will be fine? She sure hoped so.

"Do it, Peyt."

She took a deep breath and nodded, "Alright, I will… _try_."

"No, _do_ it. And remember I'm always here for you if you need me."

"Thanks, daddy." She said allowing a soft smile to curl her lips already feeling less lost.

"Okay, so, I really have to go now but I will sure call you later to check up on you." He said and she muttered a 'sure, okay' knowing she has taken her dad from work for a long time and he might get in trouble if he stayed any longer. "Oh, and _call_ _the man_ , Peyton." He confirmed once again before hanging up.

Peyton put the phone down and thought about his words, she realized that she actually has a desire to call she is curious. She wants to know more, she _needs_ to know more.

She didn't think that she would be able to live with the burden of wondering what would happen if she calls, so she sucked it up and picked up the phone…

XxXx

She couldn't believe she came this far. She stood in front of the big gates with her shoulder bag containing some stuff she could use for a day or two. She was currently in Tree Hill, North Carolina in front of the Scott resident, or rather palace.

The call with Dan Scott was really simple; he said he was glad she made the decision to call especially so quickly. And that he would like to know her and let her know about her mother whom he was a very good friend of, but unfortunately didn't get to know her father and that she is welcomed at his house if she is ever feeling up to meet and chat about it. He also said that her mother left few things for her. Peyton didn't make a promise to visit, she was still adjusting the situation in her mind and she was still a little hesitant. But, few days later, while she was at work, she just thought about everything that had happened this week and.

She didn't bother much thinking about the strangers from the weekend. She just decided it was the least of her interests right now, she thought maybe the blonde guy read her name somehow and the people at the bar, will, she was drinking herself so she might have overreacted with that.

However, her father's advice of quitting and how the blonde guy talked about just getting away, things started to look easier and the idea sounded more and more tempting in her mind.

So, Friday morning she called in sick from the airport –not yet taking the quitting step- just before she took the flight to Tree Hill.

She showed up unexpected at Dan's place, maybe it was even better he didn't expect her in case he's a liar. She told a security guard she's Peyton Sawyer and when he got the order to immediately let her in, he flashed her a big smile realizing she's probably someone important -despite her looks- and let her in.

Peyton was mesmerized by the size of the place. It was mostly white with touches of a soft cream color on the balconies, doors or outline decorations. There was a big garden and she could see beautiful roses and some other flowers kinds she couldn't name perfectly shining and looking healthy.

Passing between two tall similar statutes of beautiful female figures that were bowing in their gowns to greet visitors, she reached the front door. She figured no one was waiting for her by the door so she rang the doorbell and put her hands in her jeans pockets awkwardly looking around.

"You're finally he-" The door flew open and the person started but stopped midsentence realizing that's not who they thought.

Peyton turned their way and her eyes narrowed thoughtfully for a while looking at the familiar figure before they grew double their size as she put a memory to the familiar face.

"Oh my God!" The woman said in shock just like the one on Peyton's face if not even bigger.

Peyton was just about to ask for confirmation of her thoughts before another surprising character made a special appearance,

"Hey, what's taking so long, Hales?" The blonde appeared behind the brunette girl with highlights before freezing in his place once he saw the newcomer.

This was it for Peyton. Her jaw dropped open as she saw it, so, she was right, they _are_ connected.

"Peyton?" the guy whispered in shock still looking at her.

"North Carolina." Peyton muttered connecting the dots. He just happened to ask her to drive him to North Carolina, but that wasn't a random pick as it seems, was it now?

She felt panic kick in; what is this all about? She came here to visit Dan Scott to know about her mother. Is this all a big lie? Is it some sort of a trap and she walked right through it?

"What the hell is going on?!" Peyton suddenly screamed backing away getting ready to escape and save her life.

"Peyton, calm down. I have an explanation I swear," He said stepping forward looking alarmed as he extended his hands in front of him asking her to calm down while she only shook her head and backed away even more,

"Like hell you do!" What the fuck are you even doing here? What the hell do you want from me?!"

"Peyton-"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ME?!" she screamed, "Is this a set up? Was it all a big lie? Why am I here then?"

"Please, calm down, I know it's weird and you're scared now but, I promise you, that was not the intention. It _is_ not the intention."

"Well, well, aren't you always the one with _good_ intentions, Lucas?"

They looked at the door to see a man with black hair, big body wearing a suit and leaning at the doorframe with arms folded over his chest. Once he was sure he made his big entrance, he stepped forward towards Peyton who still had big eyes but stood still in her place as he approached.

He extended a hand towards her to shake, "I'm Dan Scott, it's nice to meet you, Ms. Sawyer." He said as Peyton examined him and looked at his hand then back up to his face as if deciding what she should do but she still did nothing.

Dan cleared his throat and let his hand fall to his side, "This is my _son_ … Lucas." He said and gave him a look as Lucas rolled his eyes and exchanged an annoyed look with Haley who stayed silent as the whole scene unraveled before her. "I believe seeing the encounter that just took place between you two, you have already met, and I take it that he was more like a… an ass."

"You don't even know what happened." Lucas hissed bitterly earning a glare from Peyton before she looked at Dan once more,

"Mr. Scott, is it or is it not true that you knew my mother?"

He looked her in the eyes never flinching as he quickly replied, "It indeed is." He let out a sigh and put a hand over her shoulder, "Listen, Ms. Sawyer, I don't know what my son or probably sons did to upset you or give you the idea I'm playing you, but whatever it is, I grantee you I have nothing to do with it. They were probably a little too excited to meet you."

Peyton looked calmer but still kept her straight angry face on as she gave a huff, "Alright, Mr. Scott. I came here to see you and see what you have to tell me about my mother, and I'm sorry if I caused a scene, but your son showing up here came as an unpleasant surprise for me, that's all."

"And I understand that don't worry about it." He offered a smile, "Why don't you come inside and we can talk more comfortably?"

"Sure, whatever." She said and pushed forward through the doors passing Lucas quickly as she made sure to push him on the shoulder as she passed.

And she sure missed the triumphant look Dan threw his son…

XxXx

Lucas paced one of the living rooms they have in the big house back and forth nervously. He glanced over at Dan's office to see the double door still firmly closed. He huffed and continued pacing the room only more angrily.

"Man, you're making everyone nervous." His brother said sounding annoyed.

"Well, we should be, Nate!" he snapped. "What the fuck is taking them so long?"

"Luke, she's talking about her mother for the first time ever, of course she has a lot of questions." Haley reasoned.

"This was not supposed to happen. How did he even find her?" Lucas said as he finally stopped and sat down on the couch next to his brother.

"He must have followed you idiots and knew what you did." A handsome man who was sitting opposite them on the chair next to Haley's said looking pointedly at the brothers.

"We thought we had it covered, Keith." Nathan said.

"Well, you were wrong." He snapped, "What were you even thinking? Where did you think this will get you?"

"Hey, don't look at me, it was Lucas' idea." Nate confessed under his uncle's gaze.

Lucas groaned, "And you decided to involve your ass."

"What?! I was involved."

"Not _while drunk_ , Nate!"

Nathan groaned in protest and didn't reply.

"You still didn't answer me." Keith required.

Lucas sighed, "I… we…I just thought we'd be a step ahead and get to know her."

"By scaring her?" Keith let out a sarcastic chock, "There's a million ways to get to know somebody and you chose to jump in front of her car, let her drive you and then just let her know you actually know her and disappear? What's the fuck kind of plan is that?"

"Well, I know, okay? It just… a lot of improvising happened and it got too messy." Lucas confessed, "What happened, happened, okay? We just need to know what to do next."

Right then, they heard the familiar sound of the rolling of the double doors being pushed to opposite sides as Dan and Peyton emerged from inside. In a second the others were up to their feet and going their way, especially the two brothers.

When they got closer, they could see that Peyton had buffy red eyes and it's no doubt that she's been crying. They saw Dan side hug her leaving his arm around her shoulders as he kissed her hair.

Lucas cringed as he saw the scene; she sure got way too comfortable around his father. He exchanged a knowing look with Nathan before returning their attention to them.

"Peyton, can we talk?" Lucas spoke trying to ignore his father.

"Um… I don't think so." She replied bitterly.

"Peyton is just tired from the long day, she will rest now and I'm sure a lot of talking will be needed later." Dan put in, "I think quick introductions are in regard," he said noticing the little group around them, "Everybody, this is Ms. Sawyer, Peyton, you know she's Elizabeth's daughter. Peyton, you already know my son, Lucas. This is his brother Nathan."

"Oh, we've also met." She said eyeing the brothers in a judgmental look, apparently Dan had managed to absorb her anger, but God knows what idea he put in her had about them. "I assume you're Haley."

"That would be me." Haley said looking apologetically at her.

"Haley is my assistant." Dan introduced more but Peyton didn't look interested. She was giving them a hard cold shoulder.

"I'm Keith Scott. Dan's brother. It's nice to meet you, Peyton."

Peyton smiled and shook hands with Keith taking the time to actually be nice to him.

"Nice to meet you too."

"That's not fair." Nathan mumbled but she heard him and frowned,

"Well, unlike yourself and your lovely brother here, your father and uncle actually look nice. And oh, they _introduced_ themselves."

"Well, enough intense conversations for the day. Haley, please show Peyton to the room I told you about earlier."

"Sure," Haley mumbled with a masked shocked reaction, like the other three; they were amazed he actually convinced her to stay in his house. Dan Scott was really good.

They watched as Peyton followed Haley away and towards the staircase. Dan turned to his boys and smiled the famous triumphant smile of his, "Well, boys, you might want to think twice next time you decide to go behind my back." He said before entering his office once again and closing the double doors without excusing himself.

"Well, this is a progress." Nathan commented causing Lucas to look at him as if he's crazy questioning, "She called you lovely." He said patting his back.

Lucas shook his head and chuckled as both brothers turned around seeing no point in staying there, they were fucked up!

* * *

Hi, I was so excited to have the already meeting. I started writing and couldn't stop and got way longer than I expected, hope it was not too long. Anyway, what do you guys think? There it is, they all seem up to something, don't they? hehe, well, their intentions will stay unclear for a while I think, there will be secrets kept and revealed though. So, tell me what you guys think. what do you think about Lucas and Nathan now that they are officially introduced? Let me know your opinions :)


	4. The Scotts

_**Chapter Four**_

 _The Scotts_

The next morning, the two brothers were sitting in the kitchen quietly having breakfast. They haven't done much talking since the night before, anyway, both lost in their own thoughts knowing how much they are screwed –maybe Peyton too- but neither knowing how to react or fix the situation.

"Maybe it's not as bad as we think?" Nathan finally spoke.

Lucas didn't have to ask what he was suddenly talking about, instead he sighed and looked at him intensely, "I hope so, little brother. But, I don't think it's true."

"That's what I thought! So, what are we supposed to do, man?"

Lucas tilted his head to the side a little and shrugged, "I guess we just have to flow with it and see what happens next."

"Hope for the best."

"Exactly." Lucas confirmed and stabbed a piece of his pancake with his fork. "So, when's Deb coming?"

"Later today, supposedly."

"Man, she's gonna freak."

"Yeah, she will."

Both brothers let out a laugh imagining Deb's reaction when she knows they actually found Peyton, furthermore she's staying in her house in the meantime.

"Are you up for some ball?" Nathan pushed his plate into the sink standing up as he clapped his hands together and suggested.

"Nah, not really today."

"What? I thought you would even be into a little one-on-one." Nathan urged.

"Maybe later, okay?" Lucas said mimicking his previous act and heading for the kitchen door.

"Oh, I get it. You're not in shape." Nathan said with a smirk as Lucas stopped in his tracks letting Nathan quickly know he already won.

"Bring it on, little brother." Lucas challenged as he turned around and walked right out the door that leads to their big backyard.

Nathan chuckled and followed him out.

About an hour after, they were still playing and the little one-on-one turned into numerous rematches. Both boys managed to put all problems aside and just enjoy a time together. Their lives may not revolve around basketball anymore as it did when they were younger, but, for both, it still was a good escape, something they could do and feel great about. No matter what, it was still their passion and it managed to make them feel carefree just like they were still kids.

Lucas went around Nate swiftly and jumped up putting the ball through the hoop. When his feet hit the ground again he turned to him with a smirk, "Next basket wins."

"Oh, yeah, and I will win." Nathan said with the same determination and began playing again.

Lucas managed to take the ball and headed for the basket, Nathan tried to stop him and Lucas stopped deciding to throw the ball from his place. He looked at the basket and quickly calculated the distance and how strong he will have to throw. And just when he was about to throw it, his eyes caught sight of some movement from the house. He glanced up and sure enough she was leaning her elbows on the balcony edge while the soft wind blew through her curly blond locks holding them back. She was watching them.

"Nice!" Lucas' head shot back at his brother's sarcastic comment. He had missed the basket.

He frowned and said nothing continuing the game, however, Nathan was more in charge this time, and in no time Nathan was jumping up to make his win and Lucas failed to stop it.

"Told you I will win." Nathan said.

"Hey! I've won like three times." Lucas protested.

"Yeah, and you lost four. So, I still win."

"You're talking to a heart patient, dude."

"You _always_ pull out the heart card when you're stuck. Seriously, you're pathetic." Nathan teased.

"Shut up." Lucas said hit the back of his head as they walked towards the house. And just before they disappeared through the door, Lucas glanced up one more time to lock eyes with her for a part of the second.

When they entered the kitchen they were met with their father's figure at the table, accompanied by Keith, "Morning, sons." Dan welcomed not looking up from his newspaper.

"Morning." They poorly replied in unison.

"Did you eat yet?"

"Yeah,"

"Ah, it's a shame. I was hoping you join us."

"Yeah, whatever." Lucas said and made his way to the door but it was already blocked as Peyton appeared.

His heart skipped a beat and he looked at her eyes that glared back at him and he couldn't help but find it funny. That action only caused her glare to strengthen.

"Well, are you going to move?" she snapped.

"Oh, sure." He said now feeling a little embarrassed that he actually forgot to make space for her to get in.

"Oh, hello, Peyton." Dan greeted putting the newspaper down as she sat next to him and opposite to Keith.

"Good morning, Mr. Scott." She addressed then frowned looking at Keith, "And the other Mr. Scott."

Keith laughed, "Oh, just call me Keith."

"And I think we have established yesterday that I go by Dan too."

"Yeah, right. Sorry."

"Wow, my brother sounds like he really likes you, seeing how he lets you address him by his first name," Keith said as Dan smiled and Peyton blushed.

"I'm sure he does for everyone. He's a nice man."

"Oh, he doesn't." Keith laughed, "And he actually put down his precious paper for you. He didn't do it for his own sons."

"Well, that's understandable." She said pulling a face at the mention of the boys making Keith and Dan let out a laugh.

Nathan and Lucas shared a look and managed not to roll their eyes at this. They couldn't believe that they were actually the bad guys in this situation.

"LUCAS."

Lucas turned around instantly smiling at the familiar sound as he saw her running his way. He leaned down and opened his arms as she ran right into them and he got up holding her in his arms. "Hey, pretty Lily."

"I've missed you." She said in her small voice.

"I've missed you too, Luke. You're not around much."

"It's out of my hands, sweetie. I promise I will be home now more often."

"You said that the last time." She frowned and he sighed.

"I know. But, this time I promise it's true."

"Okay," she said and rapped her small arms around his shoulder in a hug.

Nathan walked over, "Hey, no greetings or hugs for your other brother?" he teased and she frowned pulling away from Lucas.

"You're not my brother. You're uncle Dan's son, so, you're my cousin."

"But, I'm your brother's brother, and that makes me your brother."

Lily's features changed to one of deep thoughts and confusion. She finally gave up and turned in Lucas' arms looking at Keith for help, " _Daddy?_ "

They all laughed at her squeaky call of help and Keith got up taking her from Lucas' arms.

"It's okay. Even I get confused at times." He told her as he laughed, "Well, you can consider Nathan your other brother, okay?"

"But, he's not." She insisted as he walked over and put her in the chair next to his and sat down. It wasn't until then that she noticed Peyton sitting there. She quickly blushed and she turned around her eyes shifting between Lucas and Nathan asking for answers as to who is this stranger sitting with them at the table.

Peyton decided to end her confusion as she extended her hand towards the little brunette, "Hi, I'm Peyton."

The little chatterbox smiled and put her small hand inside Peyton's, "I'm Lily. Are you Lucas' girlfriend?"

"Um, actually, no." Peyton answered uneasily not expecting the little girl's question.

"Peyton's a guest here, Lils." Dan told her.

"Cool," she shrugged not aware of the awkward silence that has floated in the place as she began eating her cereal.

Lucas on the other hand looked at Peyton noticing she felt nervous too. He just then looked at her and took in her features, he noticed her big green eyes and her small little nose, her full lips, her red thin cheeks and how her blond curls hugged her face perfectly. Lucas had to admit that she was beautiful, and it has been a while since he saw beautiful women.

Feeling someone's eyes on her, Peyton looked up and met his gaze as his eyes instantly widened and he looked away clearing his throat,

"So, um, I'm gonna take a shower."

"Yeah, cause you stink." Lily replied still occupied by her bowl of cereal.

"Hey, I was playing with Nate." Lucas said feeling the need to defend himself, "And besides you hugged me anyway."

"Yeah, just because I missed you but I had to close my nose." With that being said everybody laughed out loud even Peyton except for Lucas who just smiled and shook his head leaving the kitchen and Nathan followed shortly.

"Hey, Luke," Nathan called as he caught up with him, "What was that, man?" he smirked.

"What was what?"

"The staring." Nathan rolled his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He rolled his eyes once again, "If that's your story, big brother." He said and went off his own way, "Oh, and don't worry, nobody else caught it but me."

Lucas groaned and went upstairs to take his much needed shower.

XxXx

Deb let the front door close behind her as she picked up her luggage and walked forward towards the stairs wondering why the place was so quiet. She ascended the stairs and stopped staring at the family photos she has hung along the staircase taking in every one of them. She loved them. They meant a lot to her and they also acted as a reminder of who her husband really is, and who he was.

She stared at the one with Nathan and Lucas as kids proudly as she saw their young figures smiling big with a basketball and hands around each other's shoulders. It was her favorite, because it made her feel accomplished. It was because of her that the boys grew up so close.

She then saw another with her, Dan and Nathan at Nate's eighth birthday but of course Lucas wasn't there, she loves this one because that day Nathan showed her how much her actions mattered in building him and his character, he saved cake and sneaked out later and went to celebrate with Lucas and Karen. She got a call from Karen later at midnight telling her that her son is with them and not to be worried.

They were all so important to her, they all held some memories she just can't forget. She frowned at the empty space realizing a photo is missing. Her inside boiled with rage as she realized which one is missing. She quickly ran up the rest of the staircase and entered the big bedroom expecting her husband to be there, but he wasn't.

Instead, she saw a frame on the bed. She marched closer and sure enough it was the frame holding the one of her and Karen. Dan had the courage to take it down and just lay it on their bed? What's the hell is wrong with him?

She noticed a note under the frame picked it up and saw Dan's handwriting:

' _Welcome back, honey, I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you got home. But, we have a guest and I'm showing her around the town a little. She's staying with us and I had to put this frame down for a while not to raise any upsetting question in front of us. Love you.'_

Deb sighed and put the note down holding the frame back in her hands and staring at it as tears welled up in her eyes. It was from Karen's last pictures. She had just had Lily and she was too sick. She was holding her daughter in her arms looking thin and pale on a hospital bed as Deb sat so close to her on the bed both women smiling at the camera. Karen passed away two days later.

It was so tragic. Everybody was shocked; they didn't see death coming, sure she was sick, but she was getting better, she _was supposed_ to get better. Lucas was sixteen then and Keith was still Karen's husband-to-be but that was all he got. Deb and Dan were at a rocky place in their relationship. She insisted that if he wants to get back together then he should let Lucas stay with them, and Dan agreed even further as he offered his brother the support and asked him to move in with them and partner up with him.

Lucas didn't want to live with Dan. But, Keith managed to convince him it was for the best. They both needed support and at least Deb and Nathan were committed to give it to them.

When Deb married Dan and already had Nathan, she knew that Karen –his old girlfriend- already had Dan's son too. She threw a tantrum of course as to how he could do it to her and leave her just like that and go impregnate someone else! Sure enough Dan talked his way out of it by saying he loved her and he only wanted her.

However, Deb felt guilty. She visited Karen and insisted that she didn't know. She made sure that Karen forgave her and they ended up being the best of friends. All behind Dan's back.

Deb and Karen made sure that Nathan and Lucas grow up to be brothers. Real brothers not like Dan and Keith's relationship. The two boys were introduced to each other at the age of four after vowing Dan doesn't have to know.

And they just clicked.

Deb pushed the frame away from her hands resting it on the sheets and wiped the waterfalls of tears that stained her face at the memories of Karen.

She pushed herself up from the bed, looked at the mirror and made sure she looks normal, not like she just had a trip down the memory lane and got out of the room determined to know who that unexpected guest is.

XxXx

Peyton walked alongside Dan as he showed her the house. The house that her mother left her. He had told her that she has been looking for her for a long time and since they moved to another location, her mother was never able to find her. But, she never gave up until cancer got the best of her and she died. The house was big. It was all with white walls and the furniture was more comfortable and homey than classic like at the Scotts.

Peyton was astonished when she found a whole room with every music track there is out there. It made her collection seem like just a hobby. She found tracks she hasn't even heard about, or ones that she knows are very rare to find. It was her musical heaven. Dan has told her that music was her mother's passion.

The upstairs contained the master bedroom, a guest room, a bathroom and then there was a room with her name on it.

"This is her collection of the things she bought for you ever since she lost you. She always had hope she would meet you."

Peyton wasn't sure if she wanted to enter that room. Right now, she was so confused. She have seen how alike her and her biological mother actually are. She found that she was also interested in art. She found some perfect drawing hanging around the house, the music, her taste in the whole place, the furniture the antiques, everything screamed Peyton's name. This freaked her out and she didn't know what she was feeling.

"I think that's enough for today." She turned around facing Dan as he nodded understandingly.

"Of course." He said and gave her shoulder a squeeze before turning around to leave and she followed him.

He locked the house and they got in his car once again as he drove in silence to the familiar way home.

Peyton got lost in her thoughts; if her mother looked for her and she even got her a room full of things as she's told, why give her up in the first place? Was it a reckless mistake that she paid for until her last breath?

She just didn't know, and she didn't know if she should be mad or feel sympathy, to hate or to adore that woman.

She gave a sigh and shook her head of those depressing thoughts, instead allowing her mind to go somewhere else. The Scotts' resident. She was staying the night there too, and most of the next day as her flight back to Los Angeles was later the next day. And, for some reason, she didn't find herself complaining. She liked it there. In spite the obvious dislike for the Scott sons, but, she liked the family atmosphere there. Even Lucas and Nathan, she observed their relationship while they were playing that morning, and she just adored how close they were.

However, she sensed some disconnection between them and their father… or more like their father and everyone else for the matter.

And she just didn't understand why. Dan Scott seemed like a very pleasant guy, his brother also. So, as much as she hated to judge people, but, she couldn't help but blame it on the sons being disrespectful of their father.

After all, she didn't see any signs of respect from them.

When they reached the big house, Dan led her towards the front door and their eardrums were instantly hit with some woman screaming.

"Oh, boy." Dan said as Peyton looked at him alarmed.

"YOU JUST HAD TO DO IT! WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME, HUH? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO SELFISH?" They followed the sound and it led them to one of the living rooms where a blonde woman was standing with her back towards them and in front of her were the two Scott boys standing as she scolded them and behind them on the couch were Haley and Brooke, all four looking at the ground as the woman yelled.

"Deb, honey." Dan said carefully as the woman turned around in fury glaring at her husband.

"Oh, there he is. Mr. too-good-to-be-true." She said sarcastically putting her hands on her hips.

"Maybe you want to delay this tantrum you're throwing like always." Dan said so calmly.

"NO! No, Dan, you don't get to tell me to calm down, or sweet-talk your way out of it."

Peyton watched in shock, well, much for the family spirit she was just envying!

"Deb, honey," He inched closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders, "you really need to calm down. We don't want everyone to witness yet another disagreement… or give Peyton the wrong idea of us."

"She's here…" Deb said and her eyes looked past Dan to see the freaked out girl by the doorframe as her eyes softened and she took a deep breath. She passed Dan and stood face to face with her taking in her features.

"Oh, honey!" A hand flew up to her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes, "You look just like your mother." She said and opened her eyes slightly, "Come here,"

Peyton pushed her body forward and into the embrace of the woman. She felt awkward at first but as the woman wrapped her arms around her body and patted her back, she felt warm. She realized how much she missed being hugged like this. Like a mother-daughter hug.

"You knew her…" Peyton muttered as Deb pulled away and cupped her face in her hands with tears streaming down her face and nodded,

"Yes, yes, I did." She said and managed a smile, "She would have loved to meet you, Peyton."

By then, Peyton also had tears welling up as she gazed at the woman not knowing what to say.

"Deb, honey, let's not take this emotional train right now. I'm sure you're very tired." Dan said sweetly with a hand on her lower back and the other he offered for her to take.

She nodded and pulled away completely from Peyton and let Dan guide her away.

That left Peyton, and her four stalkers. Once she came out of her trance of what just had happened and realized it's only her and them, she turned around about to leave,

"Peyton!" she stopped at the raspy sound of Brooke, of course it was no surprise for her to show up.

She turned around facing them again but said nothing.

"We need to talk," Brooke said.

"I have nothing to say to you." She said, " _Any_ of you, actually."

"Please, Peyton. Let us explain." Haley spoke.

"Explain what? You guys came and forced yourself into my life without even being honest or… or letting me know you knew my mother… or you real names. You just came and let me know you know me. You freaked me out."

"I know. And I'm so sorry for that." Lucas stepped forward his expression holding nothing but regret.

"Well, whatever happened, happened and a sorry can't change it."

"But, it can change the future."

"What future?"

Lucas stopped not about to tell her that they actually are going to make sure she stays in their lives, "Look, we want you to forgive us."

Peyton stayed silent for a while staring at their faces as they looked at her desperate for her answer, "I just wanna know why you did it." She threw her arms up in the air and she could see their tensed bodies relax and release held breathes at her response.

"Why don't you have a seat then?" Nathan suggested and she sighed and walked over sitting at the nearest chair.

Lucas and Nathan also took seats and they could actually feel hope as they saw her reaction seemingly calm, or at least calmer than any time she has looked their way.

Maybe it won't be so bad after all.

Maybe they aren't _that_ fucked up…

* * *

Hi guys, it's me updating again, which is crazy since I have exams coming up next week and I'm here writing instead of studying. lol. anyway, I'm not complaining. I wanted to add the part where they talk too, but figured it would be too long, which brings a question, do you guys mind long chapters? Noting that I can't grant everyone to be long, but so far, each chapter is longer than the previous.

I wanted to make this one more about the Scotts as they are finally introduced and last three chapters mainly revolved around Peyton, so I wanted you to get to know them a little bit. So, what do you think? Oh, and Lucas is developing something towards her as it seems. As for Naley and Brulian, well, we will know about that later.

I had a problem with the reviews, they weren't showing and up until I was writing this chapter it was the same, but I emailed the support few days back and just figured it's fixed so I can read all your reviews now pretty fine which is so great because it was so annoying to only get them though email haha.

So, anyway, let me know what you think about it.


	5. Sorry is the new trend

_**Chapter Five**_

 _Sorry is the new trend_

Peyton showed a mixture of impatience and nervousness as she drummed her fingers on her knee while her other leg jumped up and down frequently. She scanned their faces and realized they are considering what they should say, or even who should say it… but, she was running out of nerves to stay still any longer…

"So?" she raised an angry eyebrow. "Is anybody about to start _explaining_?" she rolled her eyes.

And up until now, everybody was debating within himself wither he's supposed to break the silence, but, on seeing her angered expression, they all just looked at Lucas who felt numb. He gulped knowing his coward group of friends isn't going to back him up on this.

He cleared his throat and started talking, "Look, Dan has been looking for you for a long while now. And actually, we were too curious to know you too. Your… um.. Elizabeth managed to get us excited to know you… I know she never really met you, but when you hear so much about someone… and how their life is going on and so… it make you really-"

"Wait, wait-" Payton cut him off with a frown, " _How my life is going on_?" she spat squinting her eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

They all shared a look, "The letters…" Lucas said carefully testing his luck.

"What letters?"

Once again thy shared a look, but this time, Nathan and Lucas combined it with a smirk while the two girls were just concerned…

"Dan didn't tell you?" Nathan asked almost looking happy his father missed this.

"About what?!" she asked frustrated now.

"Your mother… she used to send Elizabeth letters about you when you were young." Lucas started filling her on, "And, when she passed out, the letters stopped and Ellie sent a lot of letters asking about how you and your dad are holding up, and one day she received a letter from your dad telling her that he's moving and she better not look for you, and to forget all about you."

Peyton had her mouth slightly agape at the new information,

"That was the last she heard of you."

"Dan didn't tell me…" she mumbled and nobody was sure if she sad Dan or dad, even her, she decided she was disappointed in both.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine! Just continue." She said focusing again pushing this in the back of her mind for now.

"Oh," Lucas almost forgot he was explaining their childish behaviors. "So, as I was saying we were a little too excited to meet you… but still we were scared to just come to you and tell you we knew your real mom."

"That's it? That's your big excuse? Excitement?!" she raised yet another angry eyebrow.

"No, what Lucas is trying to say is… we wanted to know you and casually talk first before we just throw the big bomb over you." Nathan put in, "But, whatever happened then, was _not_ our intentions. At all!"

"So, what? The words just rolled themselves over your tongues. And your legs ran against your well when I needed more explanation. _Right_!"

"Yes," Lucas said and she let out a sarcastic noise of protest, "When you dropped me off, it just came out. I didn't want to freak you out, I just… I found myself saying your name… like an old friend… and then I panicked."

"You realize that's the lamest excuse ever, right?"

"I didn't say that makes what I did right. It's still wrong." He rolled his eyes getting impatient with her attitude.

"So, now you're even the one to get annoyed. Oh, excuse my so un-called for whining!" she raised her voice as anger quickly boiled inside.

"As a matter of fact, you could be a little less annoying and a lot more understanding!" he said getting irritated as well.

"Oh, yeah? As a matter of fact, you're the one who caused this, so you might as well need to be a man and take it!"

"No, no, as a matter of fact, I remember very well, you were also this same mean bitch before any of this happened." He said referring to her much similar attitude during their first meeting.

"As a matter of fact… you're an ass!" she said as she felt tears burning in the back of her eyes, and she quickly got up and walked away.

He huffed running a hand through his hair and got up catching up with her as he held her arm calling he name. She turned around quickly and swung her hand to make contact with his cheek. _Hardly_. He immediately let go of her arm and without saying anything else she left again.

"You deserved it." Haley muttered with a glare as she ran after Peyton followed by Brooke who chose not to even look at him as she caught up with Haley.

Peyton heard other footsteps running behind her and she quickened her pace before hearing her name being called again but this time from a girl, probably Haley. She stopped outside her room and turned around facing them.

"Peyton," both girls stopped breathing heavily much like her, "Oh, God, I'm sorry."

"What now? Got more insults?"

"No, no, you're right! Lucas is an ass." Brooke spoke, "A big fat one." She attempted to joke but the blonde never flinched so she took a deep breath, "Look, I know we have been trying to convince you we are sorry and we didn't mean it. And you're right not to take it easy. It was wrong. And Lucas is just… He doesn't really think before talking."

"Poor thing…" Peyton rolled her teary eyes.

"Can you at least talk with _us_?" Brooke said ignoring her last remark.

"What's talking gonna do?"

"It might make you feel better." Haley suggested.

"Well, I don't even know you!"

"There's always a first time."

"Look, this is not going to work out." Peyton said dismissively.

"Peyton! You're hurt, and you're confused and that's completely normal. You don't have to talk about your feelings, okay? But at least let us talk about that night. It will help."

"Why do you even care? Why do you want to help?"

"Well, this is not just about you. It will also help us!" Haley said straight forward and Peyton stared at her for a moment before she sighed with an eye-roll and opened her room door and ushered them in.

It was awkward at first. Peyton didn't know what to say or what to expect from them. And it was silent up until Brooke spoke,

"So, I guess explanations are in regard…" she started off and told her the story of the last weekend. She said how Lucas wanted to get to know Peyton and how he told her that he's going to go meet her. Brooke at first told him it was a bad idea but he assured her it is going to be fine.

He went to Los Angeles and she accompanied him. Neither Haley nor Nathan knew about it until they set foot out of the plan and Nathan called his brother screaming at him.

When Brooke reached that point of her story Haley looked unsure and uncomfortable as she sent Brooke a look that basically said 'be careful'. It took a second but Peyton didn't miss it.

Brooke continued and told her that Luke –as she referred to him- somehow managed to know her plans for the weekend and then he put his plan on display by hitchhiking to get with her and get to know her. Brooke had no explanation to why exactly he choose such a way to know her but saying that he probably thought it's cool. Peyton didn't buy it!

By then, Nate and Haley had followed them and Lucas told him that he can meet her with him again when she went to listen to that band. But, all of this went down the drain when Lucas stupidly said her name and disappeared. They told him he had to man up and meet Peyton and explain everything but he chickened. He said it was not a good idea.

However, Nathan didn't like to call it quits that soon. Which takes the story to the bar scene. He was drunk and babbling and he was going to tell anything that nobody –mostly Lucas- was ready to unravel. So, Brooke stepped to save the situation.

When Nathan went out he actually met Luke outside the place and they had a little fight as Lucas was urging him to leave it as it is and Nathan insisted that it was all Lucas' idea. And then Nate came back in frustrated and made his second big scene.

Peyton listened through the whole thing and stayed silent for a while after Brooke was finished before shaking her head and giving a sigh…

"I still don't get _why_ …" she spoke softly.

"Luke thought-"

"Why is he in charge?" Peyton narrowed her eyes in despise.

"It's not like that."

"It sure as hell looks like it."

Haley sighed, "Look, in case you didn't notice, there's some tension around the house… especially when it comes to Dan."

"Yeah?"

"It's not our places to tell at all. But, things are complicated. Really tangled." She said truthfully as Peyton huffed.

"Look, Peyton, we know we scared you, but for that we're sorry."

She shrugged, "You may be, but, I'm sorry too. I'm just not really keen on you right now."

The girls exchanged a look alarmed.

"But, somehow, I find it easier to accept _your_ apologies." Peyton said not for a second dropping her poker face.

She watched as smiles plastered on their lips, "Well, that's a good start." Haley said and Peyton just nodded.

"Do you know where are the letters?" Peyton asked, "The ones my mother used to send Ellie?"

They looked at her apologetically shaking their heads, "No. And I don't think anybody actually knows. Ellie was talking frequently about you but she also had her own secrets." Brooke said.

"Did you all know her?"

"Yeah, you can say that…"

"She really wanted to find you…" Brooke said softly almost unsure if she should go there.

Peyton looked like she was lost in her own thoughts for a while before finally snapping and giving them the same poker face, "Excuse me, but I need to make an important phone call."

"Yeah, sure." Haley said as they got up a little taken aback. However, as they left, they thought they saw a glimpse of a smile playing around the corners of her lips… and it was sure addressed to them.

Well, it was sure a progress.

XxXx

The next morning, Peyton grumpily got up from her bed not at all excited to proceed with her day.

She woke up earlier than usual for her as she had went to bed earlier also. She had called her father, and she asked him about those letter, he had nothing to say. His silence said it all for her. Needless to say she was mad. She so had the right to know he knew her real mother, if not back then, then later in her life it should have come up.

She was sad. Just sad. So, she went to bed.

And now she has been lying in bed for about forty-five minutes trying to fall back asleep but her eyes stayed wide open. She sighed and threw the covers off of her and jumped of the bed. She quickly freshened up in the joined bathroom in her room and then she managed to leave her room.

However, as soon as she opened the door she stopped in her tracks as there was a small basket of white lilies in front of her door. She frowned and looked around finding the hallway empty. She hesitantly picked it up retrieving back to her room. She sat on the edge of the bed and examined the box. The lilies were fresh and arranged perfectly in the light pink basket.

She noticed a card hanging from the far end of the basket hand. She took it in her hands and opened it to read the sketchy handwriting:

' _I know apologizing is kind of the only thing I do now… but I truly am sorry._

 _Ass-Luke'_

She rolled her eyes and put the basket on the bed as she got up. She looked down for a minute at it and shook her head; it couldn't be just a coincidence that he brought her favorite flowers! She had to wonder how long has he really known her before he reached out and made his big appearance -or more like intruding- in her life. Besides, did he really think that a basket of lowers will make things any better?

But, she had to admit that his signature made her smile.

Once again she headed to the door to leave the room. She made her way to the kitchen to see if anyone was up. she had planned that if they weren't she'd take a pleasant walk through the garden until they were up. However, her plans of a good morning crashed a she entered the kitchen to find the one and only Lucas Scott.

He was heading out while she was coming in. He stopped in his tracks looking much as surprised as her.

"Peyton," he spoke as if making sure she's in front of him.

She could tell he was scared of her.

"Ass-Luke!" she said and pushed around him to get into the kitchen. He turned around and leaned over the doorframe. Her reply eased his tense a little.

"So, you got it." He said.

"Kinda impossible not to since it was planted in front of my door." She said and looked at him to see he's scratching the back of his head uncomfortably.

"I take it you're still mad." He said and she didn't reply. She just stared at him wide eyed and poker faced.

"Alright then," he nodded as he mumbled and was about to just leave.

She sighed, "I'm not mad." She said.

"You're not?" he asked with confusion.

"No. I just don't like you." She shrugged one shoulder.

He let out a chuckle causing her to raise an eyebrow at him, he quickly stopped but the smile continued on his face, "I'm sorry, it's just, I didn't think you actually forgave me."

"Oh, no, I didn't."

"But, you just said-"

"That I'm not mad. Forgiveness is another whole thing though… I don't think you can buy it with flowers. Not from me anyway." She said and for the first time, her poker face was invaded by a ghost of a smirk as she turned around and left to the backyard.

Lucas was left mortified for a second before he smiled to himself. Well, obviously, Peyton doesn't _hate_ him… she just don't like him.

He thought this was a good start.

XxXx

Lucas didn't dare to talk to Peyton for the rest of the day. He just watched from distance as she played with Lily in the presence of Keith's laughter during the morning hour, and as she sat alone in the garden sketching away looking like she was in her own world, and as she helped in the kitchen along with Haley and Brooke when she came for the dinner.

He didn't want to just go talk to her alone. He didn't even know what else to say. Deb didn't show her face in the house that day, which he found understandable. And neither Brooke nor Haley would back him up if she started sending daggers his way again, and he doubted Keith would too. The only one who'd help was Nate, and unfortunately he was called for a work issue along with Dan.

He didn't know what they said to her, but as time passed, Peyton was accepting Brooke and Haley's presence. She even once threw a joke.

When dinner was ready, only Nate showed up while his father was still at work sorting some stuff out. Deb still didn't come, and e thought he saw a flash of disappointment wash over her when she was told neither Dan nor Deb were joining them.

She was due to leave right after dinner, and she wanted to see Deb again. She had that feeling that she'd also answer unspoken questions for her. And she wanted to say goodbye to Dan, she wanted earlier to ask about those letters but when he didn't show at all during the day she thought she'd ask later.

During dinner, they were usually making small conversations, and Lucas was usually involved and he liked it, but for some reason, he really didn't feel like joining their conversation that night.

For some reason, he'd been avoiding her since the encounter this morning. He didn't admit it to himself but he was actually scared, maybe because he didn't know what to say or do when it came to her, and maybe because he didn't want to miss things up… again.

And maybe he just couldn't handle it. Just as simple.

However, after dinner, it was time of her departure. He saw her carrying her bag and standing by the door looking at her watch worriedly.

"Peyton, I thought you left." Keith appeared looking surprised.

"Yeah, I thought I would be gone by now too. But, the cap hasn't arrived yet."

"Why didn't you just let the driver take you?"

"I don't wanna be a burden."

"You're sure not! But, now he must have left!"

"Yeah, I better get going now if I wanna make it on time. I'll just take a taxi."

"You could walk a mile before you find any!" Keith gawked, "Wait up! LUKE." He called for him and Lucas' ears perked and his heart rate quickened as he looked their way pretending he hadn't heard their conversation.

"Great, you're here. Get the car ready and be a gentleman and drive Peyton to the airport."

"No, it's fine. I'll just test my luck and go find a taxi."

"You're sure not." Keith said and for some reason, Lucas thought he was being a little too pushy about it… maybe because he actually was.

"But-"

"It's fine, Peyton. I won't drop off last minute surprises this time." Lucas mumbled looking a little offended by her rejection. He gave her a look and left to get the car started as she sighed, thanked Keith, gave him a hug and left after Lucas.

The drive was silent. But, she wasn't comfortable; she was jumping her leg up and down nervously and was looking out her window absentmindedly.

"You're making me nervous." He mumbled and her head snapped towards him confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Your leg. Stop it."

She instantly stopped but gave a huff.

"You _are_ nervous." He noted.

"Well, no fuck, genius! I might miss my flight."

"I could always drive you, you know."

"What?"

"To LA. You know like you were supposed to drive me to North Carolina." He attempted to joke.

"Ha! Pretty funny."

He sighed, "Look, Peyton, I'm sorry. I know what I did was horrible."

"I know you do."

"So…?"

"No! I told you forgiveness isn't that easy."

"God, what do you want me to do?"

"Why do you care so much?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Why does it matter that I forgive you?"

"Because… it just is. I don't want you to hate me. I never wanted things to be that way."

She stayed silent for a while analyzing the sincerity in his voice and deciding it's not fake, "Well, then fix it." She shrugged.

"I would. If you just tell me _how_."

"That's for you to figure. Just like you figured lilies are my favorite!"

He instantly had a smile planted on his lips, "They are?"

"As if!" she spat sarcastically.

He chuckled but said nothing and it was silent once again, "Did you get what you're looking for?"

For the third time she just looked at him not realizing what he meant,

"I mean this. Coming here. Did you get your answers? Are you satisfied?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

 _Ouch_!

"Alright!" He said, "But, I know the answer. You didn't."

She didn't reply so he carried on, "That's because you relied on Dan as your source."

"You can't even be nice with your dad, can you?"

"You know nothing about me… _or Dan_."

"But I know you're a jerk."

He huffed frustrated and ran a hand through his hair, "Look, not getting into uncalled for details. If you wanna know everything, don't let Dan be your only source."

"Who else?"

"Ellie."

"Hate to inform you, she's dead."

"Her house isn't."

"Not really an option, I don't live there."

"You might consider it."

"Again with your crazy out of the blue ideas!"

"No, seriously," he said and pulled over and looked at her before she leaves the car, "you owe it, Peyton."

"To whom?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yourself… your mother… Ellie."

She just shook her head, "You're unbelievable." She said and got out of the car slamming the door. He got out after her,

"Hey! What's the problem now?"

"You. You are it. Stop meddling and telling me what I should do. You know nothing about me or my life or how I had lived those past twenty four years of my pleasant life. So, stop. Stop judging me. Stop treating me as a fucking friend. Stop telling me what to do and how I freaking feel."

With that being said she turned around and walked away.

"Peyton,"

"And stop calling me by my name!" she screamed back.

He caught up with her and gently grabbed her arm, "Peyton, it-"

" _Stop_!"

"Alright, _Ms. Sawyer_ , I'm not trying to control your life as you think. I'm just trying to help you."

"I don't need it, Lucas!"

His heart skipped a beat as she said his name for the first time.

"God, I don't even stand you!" she continued.

"But, you're lost. And you know it." He said confidently, "Just consider it, because believe it or not, I _do_ care."

With that he let go of her arm and left her there as he started the car and drove off not even glancing at her one more time.

Why is it every time they drive together, he manages to put some stupid ideas in her mind?

Damn you Lucas Scott.

* * *

Sorry for being late. But, I spent the last week just studying, I wanted to write too bad but when I wasn't studying I was too tired to do nothing but sleep. Sooo, here we are, I actually wrote it on three times. I'm not really proud of this chapter, I don't think a lot happened here, but if I would've elongated it more, it would have been waaaaay too long, because the next events can only come at once. and I wanted to let you know a little bit more about Lucas and Peyton through their behaviors.

So, a little hint, Julian comes next chapter.

And soon, we will know more about the relations in the Scott family and about Nathan and Haley, who I purposely avoided until now :)

So, let me know what you think, please :)


	6. Developing feelings

_**Chapter Six**_

 _Developing feelings_

For the second weekend in a row, Peyton found herself in a plane flying to North Carolina. However, this time, she had a lot more luggage than the last time. She had spent every waking second in this past week thinking about this move. And despite being mad and disappointed in her father, she called to include him in her decision. She actually found it annoying that he and Lucas had the same opinions. They were both urging her to make a change in her life and do it. Push forward.

Except she believed Lucas had no right to put in like that.

Well, it wasn't until Thursday that she finally made a final decision when her boss told her she should get him his coffee real fast unless he wants to be doing this for another more year. She just couldn't think about another year dealing with mail and coffee, so, she quit. She laughed at his shocked face and said it again. Then she ran home and packed her bags, Called her father and told him her final decision, and suddenly, there was no going back when she booked for tomorrow's flight.

She was nervous about this new life she'll be living. A whole new town, whole new people she has to associate with, and just dealing with having another dead mom.

She didn't know what to expect in this kind of life, but, she just didn't want to expect. She wanted to waste no more time overthinking and just let everything be…

And besides, she's not going to be all alone. She has a familiar face with her, even though they're not that close, and they haven't seen each other for years, but he was the closest thing she's going to have to familiarity. She looked over at Julian next to her as he typed on his phone.

She sighed and smiled wondering how he went from being that awkward kid to being this hot man. Julian was her neighbor when they were in Texas. They weren't really friends but they talked. He was a year older than her, and he was a cool kid, although he was more like a brother, even though they didn't spend much time together but when she got in trouble, he was there… most of the time at least!

Julian now is a lawyer. And he is just starting his career as one, and he kinda doesn't have clients, actually, her father is his only client. So, he thought he'd be doing them both a favor if he suggested Julian goes with her and handle her legal affairs. They both agreed.

She had to admit that she found it fun to catch up with Julian, seeing this new carefree lifestyle she's trying out, it felt right to bring back a part of her childhood.

She has called Dan the previous day and told him she'd be coming. He sounded happy at the news and very welcoming, he told her to go straight to his house once again, and stay there for a few nights until they manage to get the house ready for her to live in.

She liked the offer because she wasn't even sure she wanted to live in that house.

Well, she thought that she needed to take risks, so, she kinda didn't have any excuse not to live there… she'd just have to man up.

She looked out the window and examined the clouds underneath them and sighed, wondering what Tree Hill is hiding for her…

XxXx

Lucas sat in his office at his father's company in his suit tapping his foot nervously to the floor, his heel clicking every time it hits it. He looked at the papers in his hands and shook his head then looked up at his brother on the other side of his desk.

"This is bullshit!"

"I know."

"We can't let him keep doing this."

"What can we do about it, man?" Nathan said annoyed and Lucas knew he was right.

"We need to make it out of here as soon as possible."

"I know," Nathan sighed, "but, we have been stuck at the same point for almost a year now, Luke."

"Yeah," Lucas' eyes darkened. "Well, this bribed land he just got, we just need to keep it in mind."

"Yes, it will be kept next to all the others," Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so negative, man!"

"Aren't you?" he challenged.

Lucas shifted uncomfortably, "Well, you know if we just got the O'Neal winery…"

"Yeah," Nathan's eyes brightened with a little bit of hope, "It's a battle. We need to even have a proof, first."

"Yeah, but, if we did… before Dan… and we made it right... man, we'll just be outta here in a flash. God, I hate this dirty work of his."

"Me too, brother." Nathan absentmindedly agreed before his phone cut him out of his trance. He fished it from his pocket and answered quickly.

"Hello? Yeah, only Luke… what? And is Dan there? Great, we'll be right over."

Lucas inspected as he watched his brother's features shift to joy at this phone call, "What is it? I still have tons of work."

"Well, it'll all wait if you really want to leave this hellhole."

"What are you talking about?"

"Peyton is back."

And soon, his own features mirrored his brother's as they both got up and left the whole building in a heartbeat.

XxXx

"Oh, honey, that's great. I'd love to know more about you." Deb smiled motherly at the younger blond and Peyton smiled back feeling the same comfort she felt the mere time she met the woman.

"Thank you, I'm also excited to start a new life here. In Tree Hill I mean." She said not wanting to make the woman think she's invading their house or something, even though she had shown no annoyance when it came to this topic.

"Dear, you are always welcomed here. In Tree Hill and certainly in this house. Of course you and your friend too."

"Thank you Mrs. Scott, that's generous of you." Julian replied from beside Peyton.

Only then, the two brothers made an appearance, "Peyton," Lucas said quietly as if he wouldn't actually believe she's there unless he looked him directly in the eyes, and that she did. He broke into a big smile and quickly recovered turning it into a smirk, "I see you're back, you took my advice, huh?"

She rolled her eyes, "And I see you don't take my requests seriously," she glared.

He got confused for a bit but then rolled his eyes, "I apologize, _Ms_. _Sawyer_."

She smirked, "Accepted."

"See that? She actually accept apologies." He said to Nathan who laughed out loud.

"Boys, you're being disrespectful." Deb said sternly and looked apologetically at Julian, "Excuse their manners," she said and Peyton's smirk in their direction grew wider as she enjoyed Deb scolding them like kids, "This is my son Nathan, and this is his brother Lucas. They um.. they have a not very pleasant incident with Peyton."

Julian nodded and stood up, "Yeah, Peyton filled me in on that." He chuckled and walked over to them, "I'm Julian Baker. Peyton's lawyer and very good friend.

"Nice to meet you," they both shook hands with him.

"A hitchhiker though, smooth, man." Julian whispered with a smirk at Lucas who didn't know wither to get offended or just brush it off, moments later, he decided that Julian might be actually cool.

"Why are you home early?" Deb asked the two brothers.

"We're done." Nathan shrugged and Deb eyed them suspecting and she knew they were lying. She rolled her eyes, "Sure, you are. Anyway, why don't you help Julian and Peyton up to their rooms?"

"Yeah, sure."

"The maids had already took their luggage upstairs, take these few bags and show them their rooms. Julian's is the one across from Peyton's which is the same one she stayed in last week." Deb instructed as the boys did what they were told.

"So, you're here for good?" Nathan asked Peyton who shrugged,

"We'll see…"

"You'll love it here." He said trying to make a small conversation, "If you want I could always show you around town. Both of you."

"Thank you,"

"That'd be nice, yeah." Peyton said actually opening up to the offer, Lucas' eyes narrowed in protest; if he was the one offering this she'd throw his words in the garbage and spit on them before stabbing a knife in his throat to make sure he doesn't suggest such things again!

Or maybe she wouldn't.

When they reached their destination, Nathan showed Julian his room as he gave him his light bag while Lucas followed Peyton to hers with her heavy one. "Jeez, what do you have in there?" He complained.

"What? Too week?" she raised an eyebrow when she turned around to face him.

"Ha! I could carry you with just one arm."

"Yeah, right." She dismissed.

"I could!" he said putting her bag down next to the bed foot as he inched closer to her.

"Please! Do you even know how much I- What the fuck are you doing?!" she cut her previous sentence off when he wrapped his arm around her waist and quickly picked her up throwing her over his shoulder, but he had to admit he used his other arm to keep her balanced.

"Proving my point."

"Put me down, you asshole." Peyton screamed and noted in her mind that she actually has his ass in view. She always thought a guy could be sexy in a suit, but him, dammit.

"Do you believe it now?"

"Don't fucking play games, Lucas!" she said hitting his back as hard as she could.

"You're not really in position to boss around, missy."

"Put. Me. Down!"

From the outside, Nathan and Julian were actually spying when they heard shrieks coming from the room, Julian had asked if they should interfere to which Nate answered negatively. They watched as Lucas finally put her down and shook their heads, "Your brother is crazy,"

"Yup." Nathan agreed as they both turned around leaving, each to mind his own business.

Lucas put her down finally with a smile plastered on his face, while her face was red and anger flames were smoking out of her eyes.

"What is wrong with you?" she pushed his chest but he hardly got affected.

"Relax, Peyton." He chuckled, "Oh, I mean, Ms. Sawyer."

She rolled her eyes, "Get out of my room." she said and he didn't move, "Get out. GO." She yelled again and he nodded turning around.

He stopped holding the door handle and turned his head, "Welcome back, Ms. Sawyer." He said and sent her a wink before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Peyton groaned and threw her body on the bed. She sighed as her back hit the mattress and she stared at the ceiling. _What the hell was that?_

The day went by and Peyton just spent most of it in her room napping, she woke up just before dinner and she decided to stop being rude and actually make an appearance in the house.

When she got down, she went by one of the living rooms where she heard some noises and she found Julian playing a video game with Lucas, while Nathan sat typing away on his phone and Deb was engulfed in what looked like a serious talk with Lily as the young girl rambled on and on about something that happened on her day.

All of a sudden, the room was filled with Julian's roar of victory as he beat Lucas. The blond groaned and let out a protest.

"That's not fair."

"What?!"

"You cheated."

"I so did not."

"Admit it, man, you suck at this game." Nathan chuckled as he said not parting his eyes from the phone in his hand.

"I do not!" Lucas protested as Julian rolled his eyes at him.

"I'm sorry, he's just a sore loser." Lily put in telling Julian as the whole room burst into laughing including Peyton, minus Luke who groaned even more.

"What did you just say about me?" He said playfully walking over to his little sister.

"You're a sore loser, Luke. Everybody know that." The six year old girl said again.

"Maybe you're right, but you know what I actually always win?" He said with a devilish smile making her eyes widen,

"Not the-"

"The tickle fight!" Lucas finished for her and attacked her stomach as she squealed and doubled over in laugher.

"Stop!" she giggled.

"That's what you get for bashing me, lil sis."

"You're still a sore loser." She squealed and giggled unable to control her laughter.

"What was that?" He said speeding up and pushing his fingers faster around her stomach

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Let me here it again."

"Sorryyyy, Luuuuke." She said giggling trying to control her breath.

"Well, well, you're a sadistic, aren't you, Lucas Scott?" Peyton said announcing her existence as she smirked towards the blond man and all eyes suddenly were on her.

Lucas sure stopped his actions and let go of the poor girl and stood up from his previous position of being on his knees.

Lily instantly was on her feet and running towards her, "Peyton!" she squealed and hugged her legs before Peyton leaned down and picked her up in her arms.

"I missed you, little bud."

"I missed you too." She smiled at her.

"Did you have a nice nap, dear?" Deb asked her as Peyton nodded with a big smile.

"Yeah, thank you."

"Well, you woke up just in time, Dinner is about to be served. I'll go check in the kitchen." Deb said and gave Peyton a pat on the shoulder as she passed her.

"What was that you said?" Lucas inquired.

"What?"

"About being sadistic?"

"Oh, right, that's you."

"Why is that?"

"Come on, this is the second time you take advantage of your strength to make a poor girl beg for mercy. In just one day, may I add" She rolled her eyes but shot him a smirk.

"He did what now?" Brooke said as she walked in with a couple of shopping bags in each hand.

"Brookeyyy." Lily squealed as she opened her arms and Peyton handed her over to Brooke as they hugged as well.

"Hello, Lils. Did you miss me?"

"Yeah, what is sadistic though?"

"Why?" Brooke frowned.

"Peyton just said Luke is one."

Peyton chuckled and Lucas rolled his eyes, while Nathan and Julian who were now engulfed of a video game of their own smiled hearing what happens in the background. Brooke on the other hand looked confused.

"Sadistic is a mean person who torture people for his own enjoyment." Brooke explained to Lily who thought for a few seconds then nodded,

"Yeah, he totally is sadastic." She shrugged making them all laugh.

"It's sadistic." Lucas corrected her.

"Whatever," she shrugged.

"Anyway, why don't you go check what I have brought you?" Brooke said and put her down as she squealed excitedly looking through the shopping bags.

"So, what did you do this time, big boy?"

"I did nothing!" He protested.

"Well, as a matter of fact you did. You cross lines, Lucas!" Peyton said shaking her head with pursed lips.

"I didn't."

"Yeah, you did, man." Nathan said joining in the gam of let's-piss-Lucas-off.

"Come on, somebody tell me what he did." Brooke whined.

"He threw Peyton on his shoulder out of the blue and didn't put her down until she said he proved his point." Nathan explained focusing his eyes on the big screen.

"You saw that?"

"It was hard to miss." Julian added as Lucas' jaw dropped and Peyton smirked triumphantly and crossed her arms over her chest in confidence while Brooke laughed out loud.

"God, you're an idiot!"

"It looks bad, but I was proving a point." Lucas was really getting worked up missing the fact that they were all just really playing him around.

"Which was?" Brooke challenged.

Lucas groaned.

"Yeah, tell her, man."

"I'll do it," Peyton offered turning to face Brooke, "he was trying to prove he can lift me up with one hand, which by the way didn't happen because I actually could feel the support of your other hand, Mr. Rock."

Brooke doubled over in laughter and the guys chuckled while Lucas' face started to turn red.

"Luke, you're a big idiot."

"Why is it a big deal?" Lucas protested throwing his hands in the air.

"The girl hates you, man." Nathan reminded.

"She doesn't hate me." He narrowed his eyes and looked her way.

"Why not let me be the judge of that?"

"Do you?"

"I don't like you." She shrugged.

"Yeah, but you don't hate me, Peyton."

"Don't call me Peyton."

"God! You call me by my first name all the time, as a matter of fact!"

"Yeah, because as a matter of fact I knew your name in regular terms… like introduction!"

"You're unbelievable." He said and looked over at his brother for backup but he had his back to him still playing so he looked at Brooke who shrugged,

"You know she has a point."

"Ugh! Unbelievable." He protested and walked out of the room. Peyton and Brooke looked at his figure then burst out laughing and naturally high-fived.

"God, he's so easy to piss off." Peyton nodded finally taking a seat.

Brooke did the same and shook her head, "Not all the time, those moments are rare."

"Brooke, I couldn't put these on." Lily walked back in the room wearing a pink fairytale dress and matching ballerinas shoes and a headband.

"Aw, you look adorable, doesn't she?" Brooke said as she took in her appearance.

"Absolutely. Like a princess."

"Really?" Lily smiled widely.

"Yup."

"Thank you, Brooke, I love it." She said excitedly. "Oh, but, those are too big." She said handing Brooke back a bag.

"Oh, these aren't for you." Brooke remembered. "They're for Haley. And for Peyton."

She looked over at Peyton who had big eyes and handed her a box.

"Me?"

"Yes. When I saw them, they just screamed your name in my face."

Peyton took the box and opened it to be greeted with the beautiful sight of shiny red high heels. Decorations were cut on both sides giving them an elegant touch and they were also cut in the front designed to show off the first two toes.

Peyton stared in awe for a moment then shook her head handing it back to Brooke, "I appreciate that, but I can't accept it."

"Why not?"

"This has to be really expensive. Cash that I can't pay you back."

"It's a gift, Peyton."

"Still, I can't match up with these kinds of gifts."

"It's okay! One day you will. Look, this is seriously going to look so damn hot with those long legs of yours."

"But… _what for_?" she tried to find an excuse no matter how much she actually loved them.

"Hmm, consider it a celebration of a newborn friendship." She offered a smile and Peyton returned it.

"You know heels are not really my type."

"Oh, that's going to change" Brooke told her with confidence that the blond only chuckled and nodded.

"Thank you, Brooke, this really is nice of you. Too nice."

"You're welcome." She smiled big. Brooke was actually scared of Peyton's reaction when she'd give her the shoes, but, when she got there and saw she was already loosened up comparing to her attitude last weekend, she thought it'd be fine. And it was. Peyton was actually fitting in… not rushing or slowing down, Brooke thought that this is good for now.

And apart from still not forgiving Lucas, Peyton seemed cool around Nate and now she was actually talking freely with Brooke. This was definitely good, and Brooke was thankful for that.

Deb called them for dinner and when they got there Lucas was already on the table with a frown on his face, both girls giggled at his sight as if sharing an inside joke, which it kind of was. They say next to each other and Brooke suddenly jolted her head Peyton's way,

"I never welcomed you back properly."

Peyton laughed and shook it off, "Don't worry about it. This was too much fun to look for formalities."

"Yeah, it was." Brooke laughed.

"However, I never introduced you to Julian. Julian, this is Brooke, and Brooke, this is my lawyer and good friend Julian."

Brooke blushed as she realized she didn't give the man any thoughts at all, he probably thought she was rude now, however she extended her hand over the table and shook his hand mumbling a quiet 'nice to meet you' while he nodded with a shy smile.

"Where are the others?" Peyton frowned.

"Oh, we didn't tell you, you were sleeping." Deb realized as she sat down, "Dan, Keith and Haley are away on a business trip for the weekend. They must be back early Sunday."

Peyton nodded she noticed how Nathan's shoulders flexed in tension after his mother's statement.

 _Interesting_.

"So, what about game night today?" Deb suggested as two maids took care of the empty dishes and served dessert instead.

"Mom," Nathan protested.

"What? Just because Keith and Haley are not here we can't have fun!" she reasoned, "Besides, their places could be taken by Julian and Peyton, so, we are not really a small number." She pushed.

"Fine, if they are up to it."

"Absolutely." Julian agreed, "We always had such nights while I was growing up." he said and then everybody went silent staring at Peyton who was sipping wine while seeing the scene unfold, she quickly gulped down and nodded,

"Oh, I'm in."

"Great," Deb said excitedly clapping her hands together.

"What about a game of poker?" Lucas suggested and a round of protests passed around. "What?"

"You always only suggest what you're good at, big brother." Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, because he's a sadistic sore loser." Lily said making them laugh as always when she decides to speak about her big brother.

"I just like poker."

"Right!"

"Fine, just pick whatever game."

"He's not the only one good at poker, you know." Julian said, "Peyton is a damn bluffer."

"Not damn," Peyton dismissed but quickly put on a smirk as she continued, "pretty good damn."

A round of cheers rounded the table, "This just got interesting. Poker is our game for the night, isn't it?" Brooke said as they all agreed.

After dinner was finally over and Lily was put to bed. They all circled a round table and cards were given and they started playing with glasses of Champaign in front of them. Nobody lied when they said Lucas was good and they surely didn't underestimate Peyton for her bluffing.

Because soon, they were the only ones left, and it was the final play. Deb and Brooke stood behind Peyton looking at her cards and Nathan and Julian stood behind Lucas.

"I raise you twenty." Peyton offered confidently.

Lucas looked at her with the intense gaze he has been giving her the whole game and seeing as this was their last round in the night, and seeing that he won the last two, he looked back at his cards and then back at her again, "I raise you fifty."

Nathan and Julian shared a confused look but sad nothing.

Peyton frowned at him, so far, the highest number said throughout the whole night is twenty, she has to admit she got nervous, but she was sure of herself so she looked at her cards and quickly decided, "I raise you another twenty."

"I raise another fifteen."

Julian leaned into Nathan, "What's he doing?"

"No idea, man." They whispered.

"Alright, ready?" Peyton said with a frown, she didn't know what he was doing and why he was so sure, but she hoped he was just bluffing.

"As hell."

"Okay, here we go," she said and laid down her cards, and sure enough she had a Full House. Lucas smiled a small smile which only made her nervous as he laid his down and he only had a Straight, a low one at that!

"I guess you win." He said rested his back on the chair putting on a frown.

The girls all squealed and Lucas watched as Peyton mocked him and they all bashed him calling himself the King of Poker, and he secretly liked it when she called herself the Queen of the game…

Cause after all, he was the King of it.

He let her win.

For reasons he didn't even know of.

"You know what," Julian spoke to Nathan as he noted, "I take back what I said earlier, he's not crazy,"

"Yup, he just got it hard, didn't he?" Nathan smirked.

"Exactly."

XxXx

"Oh my God, Lucas must be a whiny baby right now."

"In fact he is not. Which I found pretty weird."

"God, I feel like I missed on a lot."

"Trust me, you did," Brooke laughed as Haley groaned over the phone.

"If it's not for the stupid winery…"

"Which one?" Brooke asked concerned.

"Relax, it's another one."

"Still, the man's greed is just… ugh!"

"Hm, yeah, it is. He just doesn't know the concept of enough."

"Dude, the man has no concepts at all."

"You might be right on that too."

"So," Brooke intended to change the subject, "How're things with-"

"Ugh, don't ask!"

"That bad?"

"I don't even know, Brooke, it seems like we're great at one second, then the other we're at each other's throats."

"That's usually a good thing."

"As in fighting, Brooke."

"Oh, right…"

"It's just… Dan maks everything complicated."

"Honey, don't throw it on Dan."

"He's the reason why!"

"Yeah, but, you still made it even with him middling."

"Well, now, this whole secretly dating thing is not working for me."

"You know this is how it needs to be… at least for now."

"I know, but, it's just too hard, Brooke."

"I know, honey. Just hang on for a while."

"I am…" she sighed.

"So, tell me more. Is Peyton still mad?"

"Oh, no, it looks like she's chosen to forget about it. Except for Lucas, he's still not off the hook."

"Well, that sounds fair."

"It is." Brooke laughed then she heard sounds in the background on the other line, then Haley's sound came clear once again,

"Hey, Brooke, the Devil's calling, I have to go now."

"Sure, I have to go too. I told Peyton I'd go with her to Ellie's house today."

"That's great. Tell her I said hi until tomorrow."

"Will do. Bye."

Brooke hung up and got up leaving her apartment to go pick up Peyton and then drive to Ellie's old house. They were supposed to examine the place and see what is needed to be done. Deb has suggested sending somebody to do so, but Peyton insisted on going herself.

When Brooke was at the Scott's, she found Peyton coming her way followed by Lucas much to Peyton's discontent.

"Drive away, my friend." Lucas spoke as he slipped into the backseat while Peyton was next Brooke on the passenger seat. Brooke sent them a questioning look as Peyton rolled her eyes,

"Julian slept it, and dear Lucas here thought it's pretty important to have a guy's opinion for the safety of the place." She explained.

"It indeed is, Sawyer."

"Don't talk to me." She dismissed childishly.

He just chuckled as Brooke drove away.

Lucas found himself really enjoying this. Those little arguments they had. Him pissing her off, hell even her pissing him off. In general, Lucas liked the shared moments he had with her. His guess is he never met someone like her, mysterious, broody, keeping their distance, yet straight forward… and most of all beautiful without even trying.

He just found himself waiting on to see where the conversation takes them next. He was really getting used to her being around pretty quickly,, even though she only spent three days with then in general, but, he still found himself wanting to know more about her, exploring her, uncovering her secrets, hell, he even wants to knock down her walls.

He was almost positive that he'd find a lot behind those walls of hers.

He couldn't quiet name his feelings, but they were sure good. He knows what Nathan would say if he told him about those feelings, he would say that he was falling for her, but Lucas disagreed, he thinks that he just wants to get to know her better, befriend her, and he sure wanted her to knock off the attitude and like him back.

All innocent feelings.

Even though he never denied she was hot, but, Lucas was sure he wasn't stupid to fall for her that quickly. He wasn't stupid to rush into something like that, to fall for a girl this quick and under those circumstances surrounding them… _especially, Peyton_!

Little did he know how stupid he actually was!

* * *

Hello, guys it's me again. This chapter was extra long for you guys :) I wanted to write more honestly, but then I would have had to write a hell of a lot more in order to end it properly, and I'm so tired right it's 6 am and I have been writing for the past 3 hours lol, so excuse any mistakes, I went through it in a rush to post it. So, anyway, Leyton moments here, Julian introduced, and a hint about Naley :) Oh and a hint about the boys' life. What do you think?

Oh, and I'm changing the rating for M... we will get there later I'm sure haha :)


	7. Be honest with yourself first

_**Chapter seven**_

 _ **Be honest with yourself first**_

Nathan sighed as he laid on the bed resting his arms behind his head. He sat there just thinking and waiting, he knows he fucked up, and he always does, but, this is pressuring him too. He hates the situation too. He hates to keep her a secret, and sometimes he takes it out on her. And for that, he likes to blame his father.

He just sometimes takes it all out on Haley. He knows she has nothing to do with it, in fact she could be even more damaged from this situation than him, but, it's pressuring him.

So, there he was, in her room waiting for her to arrive from the business trip with Dan and Keith. He may have added some touched to the room and brought her a gift or two, he just hoped she'd forgive him; after all, Haley is not the girl he could buy with gifts and jewelry.

After settling the heart-shaped helium-filled balloon and the new frame engraving their picture, and putting down the dress she has been going on about for a while and the blue welcome back flag, he waited for about fifteen minutes until he heard several footsteps and sure enough her voice was speaking and getting louder as she stepped closer to her room.

But, wait a minute, she's talking and laughing, who the hell is she talking to? His eyes went wide and panic overcome his body as he heard a very familiar laugh, his mother's.

He quickly jumped up and paced horrified trying to decided what to do. He quickly gathered everything he had set down in his arm and with the other he opened her closet and tried to fit in with his things.

Once he was so settled, the door opened and he could see through the gapes his mother following Haley and her small suitcase, and just then he noticed his cell phone on the floor next to the bed...

Deb closed the door and turned to face Haley with a serious expression, "So, Haley, I want to talk to you about something and I want the whole truth from you."

Apparently he wasn't the only one alarmed by the question as he could see Haley's expressions turn to being cautious.

"Of course, Deb." She said with a nervous smile.

"I'm not stupid Haley. I may be not around a lot or I don't talk with the boys that much, but, I raised them, I was there when they were childishly lying and I know when they get nervous and I can see through them… especially Nathan, Lucas may sometimes get smart and fool me for a while, but Nathan… he's my son!"

"Deb, I don't know where this is going-"

"And you too, Haley. You and Brooke have been around almost your whole teenage years, and you're like my daughters, so I can very safely say I know you enough to know when you're lying."

And just then, as if to make things worse, Haley noticed the cell phone, she took an awkward quick step forward to hide it with her body and looked Deb in the eyes trying to kick the phone under the bed.

"Lying? Nobody is-"

"Yes, you are."

Okay, so Deb just named the four people who knows about the secret relationship and called them liars! Not scary at all.

"And Dan too."

"Okay, what? Dan? What are you talking about, Deb?"

The older blonde woman sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, "Peyton."

"Oh," Haley and Nathan both sighed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, you know I'm right! You can't just tell me that everybody is suddenly interested in her being a part of the family. I know my boys and I know that if it wasn't important enough they wouldn't have gone through all this trouble."

"Deb,"

"Please don't just tell me any lies. I want the truth, you're their friend and you're Dan's assistant, so you must know. Why is Peyton here?"

"Listen, Deb, I'm not gonna lie. Dan's intentions are not clear, especially that he suspects Nate and Luke, so he won't tell me if he was trying to use her. And as for them, all I know now is that they were curious as to why Dan wanted to find her and they wanted to protect her from him."

"Protect her? Dan can hurt her?"

"Well, mostly use her."

"That's why I wished she was never found." Deb sighed sadly.

She then looked up at Haley and smiled motherly, "Haley, you're a smart and wise girl. Please, if they tend to do something stupid, stop them, come and tell me or do anything. Dan won't mind to crush his own sons."

"I know." She nodded and swallowed her rising guilt.

"Alright, dear. I'll leave you to rest now."

And with a pat on the back Deb left.

Haley took a deep calming breath and leaned down to pick up the phone, "You can come out now."

Nathan pushed the closet doors open and came out nervously still holding the things as the balloon got loose and flew to the ceiling.

"Surprise." He said in a low voice.

Despite trying to keep a straight mad face, a smile crept to her lips seeing him and his messy state.

"Seriously? You hid in the closet? I have a bathroom you know…" she smiled trying to stay mad at him.

"I panicked." He argued. He inched closer to her and looked at the things in his hands then pointed at the balloon, "I brought you some things."

With that Haley lost it and laughed shaking her head at him, "You know, you being cute really is a disadvantage."

"Oh yeah? Why?" he smirked.

"I can't help but forgive you."

He smiled big, "Great," and inched closer to her face when her fore finger stopped him,

"I forgive you, but, I'm still mad."

"What? It doesn't even make sense."

She shrugged and stepped backward handing him his phone, "Deal with it. Now, show me what you've brought me."

She said and took the frame from his hand as they both sat down on the edge of the bed where Deb was moments ago, "Oh my God, is that-?"

"The first time we ever talked properly. Yes." He finished for her and then went to explain, "You see, Lucas and Brooke had this bet that we are not going to last without arguing Lucas said two minutes and Brooke had some faith in us and said five. Lucas wasn't there so Brooke had to take a picture every minute to prove we passed the two minutes and made it to five but then the five continued to ten and so on…" he pointed to the time on the bottom corner and the handwritten note saying 'forty-two minutes sharp'.

"Oh wow." She said admiring the picture of their eighteen selves and how they looked so into the conversation laughing and looking at each other.

"I know."

"And they used to make bets on us?" she frowned looking at him.

"I know, right?" he exclaimed laughing, "But, the good thing is they lost that bet, and we won." He smiled sweetly and she couldn't help but return it.

"Yes, we did." She nodded and then before he start seducing her once again into kissing him she looked at his arm to see a fabric material clinging there, "Show me the rest of my gifts."

"Here." He gave her the dress and watched as her expression turned to surprise and then utter and complete admiration.

"Nathan!" she gushed and laughed, "You remembered this dress!"

"Of course I did, you were talking about it non-stop, you were basically asking me to buy it." He joked and she hit his chest.

"I wasn't,"

"No, you weren't. But, you loved it so much that I couldn't handle you not have it."

"Nate, you're perfect, thank you, you didn't have too."

"I know." He smiled happily.

"Okay, I'm not mad anymore." She said and leaned forward to kiss him but he turned away.

"No, I don't deserve it."

She raised one eyebrow, "Really? Fine." She said and managed to get up but he chuckled and pulled her back down.

"No, wait, wait. I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you that. And that I'm an idiot for making you mad at the first place. I was just stressed and I made a fight out of nothing."

"I understand, baby." She smiled lovingly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that he crushed his lips on hers showing how much he needed her and how much he has been longing for this kiss, and she didn't hesitate to show him the same.

XxXx

Brooke couldn't help but notice how Peyton was uncomfortable while checking on the house, while on the other hand, Lucas mastered the art of finding every other way to make her more uncomfortable.

Unlike the previous day, he was being chatty and acting as if they are old friends.

"Well, the kitchen is all good." He announced wrapping his arm around Peyton's shoulder.

She couldn't believe him how can he be so cool and laid back like this when she has made it perfectly clear that she doesn't stand him?! He's a jerk. She gritted her teeth and slowly pushed his arm away, "No touch!" she spat and he shrugged moving out of the kitchen.

"Peyton what do you want to do with these old antiques?" he asked from the living room waving a vintage vase in the air. Her eyes widened and she rushed snatching it from him and to the safety of her hug.

"Are you crazy?!"

"Jeez! It's just a vase."

"Just a vase? It's-"

"It's valuable, Lucas." Brooke put in when she could see Peyton losing it.

"No, it is not. It's worth no more than-"

"It _is_ valuable." Brooke repeated shutting him up and just then he knew he was stupid.

Peyton is confused still. It's valuable because it's her mother's. The one person she never got to know. And this house is the only connection left the one chance she still has to know her.

"Do you wanna go home?" Brooke asked Peyton quietly who put down the vase at its original place and sighed.

"We're not finished yet."

"It's okay. We can come back later when you are feeling it."

Peyton looked at her and she couldn't hide her surprise; was she really that obvious?

Brooke smiled, "I understand. It's not easy, and you should take your time."

"I thought it would be. But I'm not fine. This is all so sudden so…"

"Rushed."

"Extremely rushed."

"What are you girls whispering about?" Lucas reappeared with a layer of dust covering parts of his shirt and face.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing. I was just checking that box and it almost fell over me!"

"Idiot." Brooke rolled her eyes and he hit the back of her head lightly.

"So, what were you talking about?"

"We are leaving." Peyton decided.

"Already?"

"Yeah. You can't be within 3 inches with humans. You seriously stink."

Lucas groaned, "Hey! I was helping you."

"Helping with what?"

"You needed a man for heavy-lifting."

"First of all, there hasn't been any heavy-lifting. Second of all, you smell bad since you stepped in the car before we even got here."

"I didn't hear any complains." He said as they got into Brooke's car once again to go back to the Scott's. "Or did you find it sexy?"

"Okay, that's disgusting even coming from you."

"Sorry, Luke, but seriously?!" Brooke put in with a disgusted face.

"What? I've been told that once."

"So, ever since you don't shower thinking ladies will stick to your sides?"

"Won't they?" he smirked.

"Smart ass!"

Silence fell for about two seconds then Lucas spoke once again voicing his annoyance point, "Really, Peyton, when are you going to drop this whole attitude with me?"

"Um, never?"

"No, you won't."

"Excuse me?"

"Never is a big word."

"Yeah, so?"

"You won't stay mad at me forever."

"Mad? Okay, let me clear things for you, being mad means you were on fine terms then you got pissed off at this person, while in this case here, I never actually liked you, so, the right word to use here is can't stand you… or.. or… hate you."

"You're wrong." He spoke calmly.

"What the hell is this supposed to mean?"

"There was a moment where you actually liked me during the first car ride. Right before I screwed it." He wanted to add their drive to the airport but he knew she would flip if he said that.

"Even if. You screwed it. And I have got nothing to hold on to. First impressions matter, Lucas."

She still flipped.

"First impressions don't usually tell all about a person. And you will realize you could like me… with time."

"Why don't you just leave me alone? Why do you even talk to me? I don't like you. End of story. Simple as that. Why do you keep pushing my buttons?"

At this point she was completely turned around in the passenger seat screaming at his face.

"Um, guys, we're here." Brooke informed awkwardly.

"Thank God!" Peyton said and quickly got out of the car and started jogging towards the house.

"Because I care!" Lucas screamed after her and followed her up to the front door where she has already rang the doorbell. "I told you I care, Peyton!"

"You care?!" she let out a sarcastic laugh. "You care about what? You don't know me! You know nothing but my full name, which wasn't even given by me."

He tightened his grip around her arm softly and looked he in the eyes, "I know you're not happy. That you're lost. And I want to help you. I want you to be happy."

He didn't tear his sincere eyes away and she didn't tear her angry ones. And the door opened, all thoughts and feelings went away with the door. She snapped her hands away from him and gave him one last angry sharp look before entering the house.

She was so close. So close to crying. Right there. His words got to her, not happy and lost is the least of her current state, but they were directed. He targeted her right in the wounded spot. And the worst part is, she almost believed him.

XxXx

Peyton missed dinner that night. She spent the whole day in her room between crying, sleeping and seeking comfort from her music. And when they called her for dinner she said she isn't hungry and that she is tired.

She knew she over reacted. She was already upset and nervous and she took it all on Lucas. But, he also keeps pushing her to do so. She doesn't know how she feels about him anymore. Sometimes she just enjoys playing cat and mouse with him, and other times he really gets to her.

He is right yes, but he still has no right to put into her life like that.

She is so screwed up, usually she calls her father, but she still isn't really comfortable talking to anybody. After all, he lied to her too at a time where she really needed to hear the truth. How can she trust anyone when her own father didn't tell her the whole truth about the letters?

Dan lied too and everybody keeps talking shit about him.

Brooke and Haley… well, they try buts he just can't get the look Haley sent Brooke when they were talking to her out of her head, she knows there's still reservations between them and it's not like she will fully rely on them.

Julian is a good friend but he is as ignorant as she is when it comes to the questions she needs to be answered. And to just talk with him, it's not yet comfortable.

Even Deb! She doesn't know the woman, yes, she has been sweet and all, but, this whole house feels like a spider web, all tangled.

At the end, Peyton fell asleep from tiredness.

It was about six in the morning when a knock on the door woke her up. Peyton jumped up taking in what is going on first before she frowned and opened the door. She found no one then she looked down to see Lily smiling up at her.

"Good morning, Peyton." She said and stretched her hands up to give her a bowl of milk and cereal. "I made you breakfast."

"Lily!" Peyton gushed, "Thank you. Come in." she took the bowl from her and the girl walked in and hopped on her bed.

"You have been here for a long time." Lily noted swaying her short legs forward and backward.

Peyton sat next to her and nodded, "Yeah, I have."

"I missed you all day."

"I'm sorry, Lil." She gave her a hug.

"It's okay, you're here now." She said looking up at her as Peyton smiled down a grateful smile. "Why are you upset?"

Peyton was taken aback but saw no point denying anything to the infant. "It's a lot of things. It's all complicated, Lily." She shook her head.

"I'm a good listener."

That earned a laugh, and then Peyton looked at her and saw a confident smile so, she nodded, "Okay. Well, Lily, I recently changed my whole life by coming here."

"Yeah, because you are aunt Ellie's daughter, right?"

"Yes. I never met her and I never thought I'd find her… and nobody is telling me everything about her."

"I never met my mother too."

"Yeah?"

"Aha." She nodded, "She died after I was born. Sometimes I miss her so I ask daddy to tell me about her. Or Luke. Or auntie Deb."

Peyton took a note to herself that she never asked the tangled relations in the family. Lucas' mother, Deb, the sibling triangle Lucas, Nathan and Lily. It's all missed up and complicated. She has formed an idea in her mind, but, it just sounds stupid.

"You're lucky, Lil."

"You should ask them too. They always tell me good stories about y mother."

"Yeah, but, they don't tell _me_ everything."

"Then ask more."

"I wish it was that easy, kiddo."

"Hey, Peyton?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you always mad at Lucas?"

"Because he lied to me the first time we met."

"What did he lie about it?"

Peyton had to think how to answer that question without making him look bad in front of his little sister, "Well, he tried to play that game with me where he give me clues of his identity and then leave me to figure it out on my own, but he didn't know I don't like playing such games and that all I need in my life is the plain truth."

"So, he basically deceived you."

Once again Peyton was astonished by the girl's words and straightforwardness.

"Yeah…"

"I wanna tell you something. But don't be mad."

"Sure."

"I didn't make you this." She pointed to the now half-filled bowl of cereal, "Luke woke me up made me one and then made this on and told me to come here and tell you I made it, because you haven't eaten anything all day long yesterday."

Peyton didn't expect that confession. She just stared at her.

"Are you mad?"

"No, no, sweetie."

"I just wanted to be in your life and you don't like lying."

Peyton smiled heartedly and hugged the little girl, "Thank you sweetheart. You're officially the closest one to me here."

Lily pulled away with a big smile on her face, "Really?"

"Aha."

"Thanks, Peyton." She said and yawned.

"What about you continue your disturbed sleep now?"

"No, I'll be fine. Wanna come down and play?"

"Alright. Let me change first. What about I take a shower and you pick up something to wear for me?

"Yay."

XxXx

"Oh my God. Is that Peyton Sawyer?"

"It can't be. I heard she only appears once a week."

"Yeah, and when there's no Lucas around."

Keith, Julian and Nathan made sure to welcome Peyton with these words when she entered the kitchen while everybody was having breakfast with Lily. It was eight in the morning and she has been in the garden with Lily for the past hour and half.

"Ha ha. Very funny." She replied with an eye roll.

"Says the girl who lacks sense of humor." Nathan mumbled.

"Hey!"

Julian laughed, "Sorry, but he has a point."

"Julian!"

"Someone is grumpy this morning." Haley joined in with a smirk.

"Come on, she's always grumpy." Nathan said and they high-fived.

"Okay, I'm outta here." She said making her way out of the kitcen when Deb stopped her as she entered through the door.

"Oh, Good morning, sweetie. Where are you going?"

"To my room."

"Come on, we missed you. Join us."

"They were picking on her auntie Deb."

Deb automatically sent Lucas a glare who groaned and protested loudly, "Why are you looking at me? I said nothing."

Everybody else laughed, "Surprisingly, Lucas is the only innocent one in this case." Haley noted.

Deb rolled her eyes and wrapped a hand around Peyton's shoulder, "You are joining us." She patted her shoulder then pointed at the people surrounding the table, "And you, leave her alone."

Peyton shrugged and sat down, "I'm joining you but I already grabbed a bite."

"You did?"

"Yeah, um, Lily made me cereal this morning." She said stressing on the girl's name and intentionally sent Lucas a glance and sure enough he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, however not tearing his eyes away from his plate.

"Oh, my daughter is so sweet." Keith ruffling her hair. Lily smiled guiltily feeling uncomfortable taking credit for something she didn't do.

"But-" she tried to clarify.

"Yeah, my little sister is so caring." Lucas cut her off.

"But, Luke-"

"And that's was the start of us being best friends, aren't we Lils?" Peyton smiled and Lily nodded but feeling annoyed for frankly being interrupted.

"Yes. We are."

"And we now tell each other everything." Peyton said but mainly looking at Lucas who understanding dawned over his face.

Lily smiled big now getting it as she saw Lucas' reaction but soon she looked apologetic at him, "I'm sorry, Luke." She giggled.

He shook his head and looked down not knowing what that meant now, he did what he did so she wouldn't accuse him of meddling in her life or crossing lines, and because he was the reason she didn't come out of her room in the first place. But he also chose a six year old babbling girl to cover for him, which wasn't the smartest idea.

"I think we're missing something." Haley noted.

"So, it is not just me." Nathan said suspiciously.

"What's going on, guys?" Keith questioned.

Peyton shrugged acting normal while Lucas preferred to stare at his plate again so everybody else looked at Lily who stared anywhere else ut their eyes.

"Stop staring at me. I don't know anything and I'm not lying." She snapped frowning then left the kitchen dramatically.

"Okay, moving on," Deb said changing the topic, "I'll be helping in the charity fair set in two weeks."

Nathan and Lucas automatically groaned, "I was hoping you wouldn't saw that." Nathan commented.

"Boys, behave!"

"Deb always makes us participate. She finds one way or another." Haley explained to Peyton and Julian.

"I do not do that."

"Yes you do." Lucas and Nathan said in unison.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to bond my family in fun activities."

"Yeah, you're excused, only it's not fun." Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Come on, guys, you should have seen it coming." Keith laughed.

"Keith! Don't encourage them against me."

Keith held his hands up in defense with a laugh.

"I'll help." Peyton volunteered.

"See, that's the spirit." Deb clapped her hands together happily.

"You will?" Haley questioned, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. What's wrong with that? Besides, I'm completely free and I was going to look for jobs."

"Does that mean you're settling in Tree Hill?" Lucas directed a question to her for the first time that day, but he soon regretted it and then regret was replaced with doubt analyzing her face.

She shrugged, "I thought it was obvious."

She didn't snap at him!

"Very well," Deb said getting up and putting her dish in the sink, "since it's established that everybody is helping, I'll let you know your parts." She informed them earning another wave of groans and protests as she left.

"I don't wanna kill the surprise but, you've put yourself through hell." Haley told Peyton with an apologetic face.

"Why?! It sounds fun."

"Yeah, but working under Deb's instructions isn't."

"Oh,"

Peyton smiled at the thought, and for some reason, she was fine. Every negative thoughts from the day before are slowly vanishing. Yes, she still needs answers and she still don't know how to find them, but, this morning, she actually learned something from a six years old, she learned that no matter what your surroundings are like, being true to yourself reflects on being true with others which forces them to be true to you…

In other words, face yourself and your fears.

And so, she had to admit that her dislike towards Lucas isn't really directed towards him. It's more like he was the one she blamed for disturbing her balance. He didn't hesitate once to tell her she is unhappy and ringing out her inner fears. Yes, it was line-crossing but it was also true and she chose to deny it.

He also keeps messing things up and then apologizing and he's obviously moody but so is she, and they have insulted each other a lot, but it was two sided.

So, deciding to cool down and act more mature and responsible, she decided to let go of the whole hating-Lucas attitude. It doesn't mean they have to be friends, because it's obviously not a good idea, but, at least it would ease the pressure in her life having to deal with one less issue.

Lucas had thought there was no hope for Peyton to accept even his presence let alone his apologies, at least not any time soon, so, when it was nearing dinner time and he was in his room reviewing some work papers and his door knocked he thought there was a higher chance for it to be Santa Claus than Peyton.

"Peyton!"

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure, um, come in." he said and put aside the papers that were still in his hands and made space for her to set shifting all the papers aside, "Sorry, for the mess. I thought I'd get some work done."

"Is it a bad time?"

"No, no, it's fine."

She nodded and looked around. His room was large. Blue walls. A whole wall in front of the door of book shelves filled to the top of different books. Posters of some old bands, basketball players and a mini basketball hoop over his bed. In front of the shelves a comfy sofa and chair and a small round coffee table.

"Your room is nice."

"Yeah, that's what the ladies say." He attempted to joke with a sly smirk but she gave him the poker face so he cleared his throat, "Sorry."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes, "So, I wanted to talk about us."

"Us?"

"Yeah. You always annoying me and then apologizing and me not accepting it."

He pursed his lips together and nodded acting as if it was the whole truth, "Yes, what about _us_?"

"It has to stop."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Lucas!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but this is ridiculous."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, first of all, _us_ is not exactly how you described it."

"And second of all?"

"It's not how you described it!" she was well aware he was mocking her at their first meeting but she let it pass.

"Okay, us is you being an ass and me being a bitch in return."

"Alright, fair enough."

"So, I was thinking and I figured that it was always you apologizing, while I also wasn't on my best behavior."

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Lucas, I'm trying to be serious here!"

"Alright. Listen, Peyton, I know I scared you by the way I acted and I kept on pushing your buttons and messing things up even more. And I know I cross the lines and I don't know how or why I do it, it's not how I usually act with someone I just met. Maybe it's Ellie's talk about you, maybe it made you someone I'm familiar with. But, I know I'm wrong and I promise it won't happen again."

Peyton nodded, "Good. And I know I was a bitch too. But, you need to know few things about me because obviously we'll be seeing a lot of each other. One, I'm a moody bitch. Two, I don't appreciate meddling even if it's for help unless I'm asking for it. Three, I hate liars, with passion. Four and most importantly, I don't make close friends."

Lucas couldn't help but smile, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah," he shrugged, "So, no hard feelings?" he extended his hand for her to shake and she accepted it.

"None."

"Great."

' _That was easy!'_ She thought.

"So, it's clear we're not friends, right?"

"Yeah. Pretty clear. We're just at peace."

"Yes. Okay. That's it. I'll go now." She stood up and reached for the doorknob before turning around one more time, "Oh, and thanks for breakfast." She smirked as he rolled his eyes but smiled.

"You're welcome."

And then she left.

"Well, Peyton Sawyer, we have a long journey together." He mumbled organizing all work papers he was working on earlier and putting them neatly away. He had much more important work to think about now…

* * *

 **A/N:** Surprise! I know it's been a long time and I'm sorry for that, and if you want to hear excuses, well, I have got nothing better than I was trying to pull my shit together and organize my time ever since I finished exams. And I still have things popping up suddenly. I wrote this while sick in bed whenever I could. So, anyway, what do you think about it? Please let me know your thoughts, and what do you see happening next? I know some stuff are still unclear but as we process everything will be covered.


End file.
